Legenden om ARDA del 2, Gondor
by Fjellborg
Summary: De som lyckades överleva Númenors fall försöker hitta sig en ny tillvaro i Midgård. Isildur och Almarill fortsätter sin kamp mot Sauron. Den sista striden, den sista alliansen står för dörren.
1. Kap 1

Alma

Del två

Gondor

Vågorna slog mot skeppets sidor i ursinnigt raseri. Isildur hade beordrat att alla kvinnor och barn skulle vistas under däck, medan männen kämpade för att hålla skeppet mot vågorna. Almarill, Hanna och Vivianne satt tätt tillsammanstryckta mot en av vägarna i Isildurs kammare de försökte att undvika att träffas av föremål som virvlade runt i kammaren, men det var ingen enkel uppgift. Hanna bad en tyst bön för alla människor på skeppen, det var ett sant mirakel om de skulle ta sig levande ur det här. Almarill hade fullt upp med att försöka lugna Vivianne, hon mådde fruktansvärt illa av den hårda sjögången. Flickan kämpade med all sin kraft för att hålla maginnehållet på plats. Tillslut gav hon upp. Hon rusade över det svajande golvet och ut ur kammaren innan Hanna eller Almarill hunnit komma på fötter. Hon rusade mot relingen och kastade upp allt hon hade. Isildur stod vid rodret och försökte hålla skeppet så nära den tänkta kursen som möjligt. När han fick syn på Vivianne vid relingen ropade han på en av sina män. Mannen förstod ögonblickligen och rusade fram till Vivianne, som krampaktigt höll sig fast vid relingen. Han låste henne i ett fast grepp och kastade in henne i kammaren igen. Hanna fångade upp henne när hon kom farande över golvet och flämtade till när hon hörde ett bekant klick från låset. Almarill försökte skratta och tog den förskrämda flickan i sin famn. Isildur tog nöjt emot nyckeln från mannen och lade den i tryggt förvar i sin ficka.

"Nu får du se hur kul det är…" muttrade Isildur och tog åter upp rodret.

Dag och natt flöt samman medan de färdades genom vredens storm. Vinden slet sönder deras segel och de höga vågorna slogs till strimmor av skum mot himlens evigt grå moln. Almarill försökte hålla ordning på hur länge de färdats, men insåg snart det omöjliga uppgiften. Var ny dag var den andre lik och molnen var ofta så tjocka att dolde både sol och måne. Det kändes som de färdades genom en evig skymning. När Almarill gissade att de färdats minst fem hela dagar och nätter öppnades dörren till kammaren och Isildur störtade in. Han var vimmelkantig av hunger och sömnbrist och stöttade sig fram mot kammarens ena vägg. Han låste sin blick vid Almarill och försökte ta sig fram till henne. Almarill ställde sig upp och lade sin arm om Isildur för att stötta honom till bädden. Även om golvet gungade så stod bädden still, hårt förankrad mot golvet. Isildur kastade sig på rygg mot madrassen och suckade av utmattning. Almarill ställde sig på knä vid bädden och strök bort luggen från hans panna. Isildur såg tomt mot henne och tog ett stadigt tag om henne handled. Med en kraftfull rörelse drog han upp henne vid sin sida. Almarill gav upp ett skrämt rop och började frenetiskt kämpa för att ta sig på fötter igen. Men Isildur lade sin arm och henne och drog henne närmare honom.

"Nej, snälla… lämna mig inte…" mumlade han trött när Almarill försökte vrida sig ur hans grepp. Hon lugnade ner sig när hon insåg att han bara ville ha henne nära, hon svalde sin rädsla och lät honom vila mot hennes bröst. Hans hår och kläder var våta av saltvatten och han luktade av tång, svett och hav. Han somnade nästan omedelbart efter att han lagt sig till rätta. Almarill försökte hålla illamåendet tillbaka, att ligga raklång på bädden gjorde henne väldigt illa tillmods. Hon strök Isildurs hår och försökte att torka det med lakanet. Isildur suckade av välbehag och drog henne ännu närmare i sin starka famn. Almarill somnade snart av utmattning även hon.

Almarill vakande av att Hanna knuffade på hennes axel. "Almarill vakna…"

"Va? sluddrade hon sömnigt."

"Stormen har lagt sig. Isildurs män frågar efter honom."

Almarill kände då att skeppet slutat gunga. Hon såg på Isildur som låg vid hennes sida med armarna slutna om hennes liv. Hon strök försiktigt hans kind tills han vakande till. "Stormen har lagt sig, du behövs vid rodret." viskade hon mjukt.

Isildur log när han kände skeppets lugna gång och gick ut på däcket. Solen sken och det låg en lätt dimma över vattnet. Mannen vid rodret hälsade Isildur högtidligt när han fick syn på honom. "Det är en vacker syn", mumlade han och nickade mot land.

Isildur såg ut över vattnet och såg Midgård tona upp framför dem. "Ja, det är vackert. Varför väckte ni mig inte tidigare?"

Mannen sneglade illmarigt på Isildur. "Jag ville inte störa er…"

Isildur log och tog över rodret. "Har något av de andra skeppen skymtats?" undrade han sedan och spanade ut över havet.

"Nej, milord. De kanske ligger förankrade närmare land."

Isildur nickade och försökte ta ut kursen, de hade sannerligen varit på villovägar. "Vi lägger till i Yavië, vid Anduins mynning. Troligtvis har Anárion och Elendil också lagt till där, vi bestämde det innan vi gav oss av."

Almarill steg ut ur kammaren och drog ett djupt andetag av den friska morgonluften. Luften hade varit mycket unken i kammaren under resan, Viviannes ständiga kräkningar hade inte gjort saken bättre. Den stackars flickan var nu så svag att hon knappt orkade gå själv. Almarill tog hennes ena arm och hjälpte Hanna att stöta flickan fram till relingen. Almarill såg ut över det fridfulla landet. _Så detta är Midgård…_ hon viste att hon aldrig beträtt den jorden, men hennes minnen från dessa stränder var otaliga. Blå bergen, Lindon, Gröna skogen(i) hon mindes dem alla, som om hon en gång stått inför dem i egen hög person. Isildur försökte orientera sig och fann snart kursen mot Yavië. En av Númenoarernas stora hamnar i Midgård, där han viste att det fanns elendi. Han bad rorsmannen att ta rodret och gick fram till kvinnorna. Han lade sina armar om Almarill och såg ut över Midgård.

"Se Almarill, är det inte vackert? Här ligger vårt nya land, vår framtid." sade han mjukt.

Almarill log ansträngt till svar. En obehaglig känsla spred sig i hennes kropp, ju närmare land de kom desto starkare växte sig oron. Någon iakttog dem, någon väntade på dem.

---------------------------------

(i) namnet på Mörkmården innan "mörkret föll över den stora skogen"


	2. Kap 2

**Kap 2**

"Underligt…" mumlade Isildur när de siktade Yaviës stenbelagda kajer. Han var säker på att detta en gång varit en myllrande hamnstad. Nu låg kajen tyst och öde.

"Åhoj! Har någon siktats!" ropade han till utkiken i masten.

"Nej, milord! Bara fiskmåsar!" svarade utkiken.

Almarill såg ut över landet. Även om utkiken inte skymtade någon så var hon säker på att de var iakttagna. Men blickarna kom inte från stenhusen i hamnen, utan från markerna runtomkring. Så fort Isildur lämnat dem ensamma vände sig Almarill till Hanna. "Vi är inte ensamma…" viskade hon tyst.

Hanna såg frågande på dottern. Almarill nickade mot skogen och Hanna svalde hårt. "Orcher?" frågade hon sammanbitet.

"Nej, jag kan känna orcher i närheten, men det är mänskliga ögon som följer oss… Isildur!" ropade hon så högt hon kunde. "Byt flagg! Hala Ar-Pharazôns standard och hissa Elendils"

"Gör som hon säger", beordrade han och funderade på vad Almarill nu hade i tankarna. Flaggan med den röda draken mot den vita bakrunden hissades i stället för Númenors flagga i svart och guld. Sakta styrde Celebthotorn in mot kajen, trossarna kastades iland och landgången sköts ut. Isildur gick i land först av alla med några av sina närmaste män och såg sig omkring i den tysta staden. Var fanns alla människor? Husen stod tomma och öde, allt som hördes var vinden som slog i deras trasiga segel. Han gav sina män order att söka igenom några av husen men de återvände tomhänta med förvånade miner.

"Det ser ut som om det är säkert för folket att stiga iland… men be dem lämna sin packning kvar ombord, det kan hända att vi måste ge oss av snabbt", mumlade Isildur tyst och gav signal till landstigning.

Hanna njöt av att stå med fötterna på fast mark igen, den långa resan hade fört hennes tankar till Menethel. Hon sakande honom nu så det skrek i hennes bröst, hon bad tyst att även överlevt sin resa. Hon bar ännu guldringen med hans namn ingraverat på sin vänstra hand, men nu var den så pass stor att hon riskerade att tappa den. Tanken på att måsta hänga den i en kedja om halsen för att inte förlora den smärtade henne otroligt.

Vivianne hängde som en trasa mellan Almarill och Hanna. Hennes ansikte var blekt och hennes blick kändes ihålig.

"Vi lägger henne där borta", sade Almarill och nickade mot ett stycke gräsmatta i närheten. Almarill öppnade en vattenflaska och försökte få flickan att dricka lite, men så fort flickan svalt så började hon kräkas igen.

"Vi får försöka om en stund igen…" mumlade Hanna, "hon blir säkert bättre nu när hon fått fast mark under fötterna."

"Jag hoppas att du har rätt. Hade vi varit på Númenor så hade jag vetat vilka örter jag skulle använda för att göra henne frisk… jag känner inte många av egenskaperna hos Midgårds örter."

"Inga minnen?…"

Almarill sakade på huvudet "Inget av direkt nytta, de flesta handlar om slag och drabbningar, få av prästinnorna har trampat den här jorden. Vi anses inte vara ett fredsälskande folk… vi är krigare."

Hanna nickade och gick för att hjälpa de andra kvinnorna att ställa i ordning ett läger. Besättningen hade inte fått ett mål rikttig mat få flera dagar, de behövde ny energi för att orka fortsätta. Almarill satt vid Viviannes sida hela kvällen, flickan föll till slut in i en tunn orolig sömn.

Isildur steg fram till Almarill och såg forskande på Vivianne. "Hur mår hon?" undrade han försiktigt.

"Hon sover nu… jag hoppas att hon bara varit svårt sjösjuk… men fruktar att hon fått lunginflammation, hon har börjat få feber."

"Kan hon flyttas? Vi måste kanske ge oss av i morgon."

"Jag vet inte… jag skulle behöva gå ut i skogen för att se om jag kan finna några örter jag känner igen, något som kan hjälpa henne. Men det är för mörkt nu."

"Jag låter dig inte gå ensam i vilket fall som helst…"

Almarill log och riktade uppmärksamheten tillbaka till Vivianne. Hon plockade fram sin prästinnespegel ur läderpåsen som hängde vid hennes bälte och höll den framför Viviannes mun. Flickans tunna flämtande andetag bildade små moln av imma på spegelglaset. Almarill suckade tacksamt när hon såg dem.

"Jag ordnar en eskort som kan följa dig ut i skogen i morgon, så fort solen stiger. God natt," sade Isildur och gick för att lägga sig för natten. Han var nu så trött att det värkte i hela kroppen. En ordentlig natts sömn skulle göra honom gott. Almarill drog sin kappa tätare om axlarna och lade sig vid Viviannes sida, hon hade bestämt sig för att vaka över henne, men sömnen besegrade viljan tillslut.


	3. Kap 3

**Kap 3**

Almarill vakande av att solen började stiga över det gnistrande vattnet, hon kände solkatterna leka över ansiktet, som om ljuset försökte få henne att inse att det fackiskt var morgon. Hon satte sig upp och såg sig omkring, ännu låg lägret tyst och stilla. Bara Hanna och några andra kvinnor var vakna, de stod vid elden och rörde i en stor kittel, som puttrade nöjt. När Hanna såg att Almarill var vaken kom hon fram för att se hur det var med Vivianne.

"Det är ingen förändring sedan igår…" mumlade Almarill oroligt. "Kan du se efter henne en stund? Jag ska gå och titta om jag har något i min packning som kan hjälpa henne."

Hanna lovade att se efter Vivianne. Almarill gick till skeppet för att leta reda på sin packning. Det var inte helt enkelt, allt hade kastats av och ann nere i lastutrymmet. Tillslut såg hon den lilla kistan med mässingsbeslagen som Menethel en gång skänkt henne. Hon föste undan de andra väskorna och öppnade kistan.

"Jag vet vad jag har att göra när vi kommer oss till rätta…" muttrade hon när hon konstaterat att många av de små krusen med brygder krossats under resan. Vilket innebar att många av klädesplaggen hade stora fula fläckar. Till sin förtjusning insåg hon att prästinneklädnaden i mörk purpur hade klarat sig, hon längtade efter att känna den lätta, svepta dräkten bölja efter henne när hon gick. Den klänning hon nu bar kändes tung och otymplig. Skulle hon våga byta? Om nu alla kände till att hon var prästinna igen så skulle det kanske inte spela någon roll om hon klädde sig i de gamla dräkterna?

På bäck hade folket börjat röra på sig, solen hade tydligen väckt fler i den tidiga timmen. Det hårda trampet av stövlar ekade ner i lastrummet. Almarill smekte det tunna tyget och bestämde sig. Hon såg ut en plats som var dold för insyn, drog av sig den tunga blå sammeten och svepte prästinnornas lätta dräkt runt sin figur. Irriterat insåg hon att dräkten blivit ännu större, men det skulle hon snart råda bot på. En känsla av total frid och välbehag spred sig genom henne kropp när hon kände det mjuka tyget mot sin hud, aldrig skulle hon klä sig i något annat igen, aldrig.

Isildur stod nere på kajen men några av sina närmaste män när hon kom gående ner för landgången. Isildur suckade sorgset och innan han hälsade henne.

"Er eskort är klar, ers nåd…" sade han avvaktande och visade henne fram till några män beväpnade med svärd och pilbågar.

"Tack", svarade hon kort och försökte att låta bli att se på honom allt för länge. "Vi ger oss av så snart som möjligt."

"Ge oss bara lite tid att äta så ska vi snart vara på väg", svarade Rhian, som utsetts till gruppens ledare och bugade lätt för Almarill. En liten stund senare gav de sig av.

Almarill såg sig noga omkring när de försökte ta sig fram genom den snåriga skogen. Hon stannade ofta för att spana in under buskage och täta lövverk, männen fick ofta stanna och vänta på henne. Rhian kände viss irritation över att Almarill var tvungen att undersöka var enda tuva efter vägen. Han hade åtagit sig uppdraget för att få se sig omkring i skogarna runt hamnstaden lite efter hans eget huvud, prästinnans nyfikenhet höll på att göra honom tokig. Efter någon timmes irrande i skogen hörde männen hur Almarill gav upp ett litet tjut av glädje.

"Athelas! Det växer Athelas här!" utbrast hon upphetsat och satte sig ner på marken vid ett tätt snår. Hon plockade fram den lilla silverskärarn Amandil en gång skänkt henne och började försiktigt skära loss örterna från marken.

Rhian suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Jag avtar att din lycka är fullständig…" muttrade han trött.

"Ja, det här är just vad jag behövde!" kvittade Almarill till svar.

Rhian bad en av sina män att stanna vid Almarills sida, själv var han ännu lite nyfiken att se vad som fanns en liten bit längre in i skogen. Framför dem tonade en lång höjd upp sig och han ville gärna se utsikten från dess topp. Almarill brydde sig inte om att männen gav sig av, hon hade funnit andra intressanta växter och kröp på alla fyra längre in i snåren. Livvakten, som var en bredaxlad grov man hade mycket svårt att kunna följa efter.

"Stanna du, jag ska inte rymma!" ropade Almarill glatt över sin axel när mannen nöjde sig med att följa efter henne så pass långt in i snåren att han ännu kunde gå upprätt.

När Almarill vände sitt ansikte framåt igen stelnade hon till. Hon var säker på att ett par ögon stirrade på henne inifrån de snåriga buskarna. Hon svalde hårt och ropade på vakten.

"Vad är det, ers nåd?" frågade han.

"Det är någon där…" mumlade Almarill och pekade mot platsen där hon sett ögonen glimma mot henne, men nu fanns inget där utom löv och mer snår. Almarill sänkte uppgivet handen. Vakten spanade in i snåren och skakade på huvudet.

"Hade något kommit där igenom så hade vi hört det på mils avstånd…"

"Jag måste ha misstagit mig…" mumlade Almarill tyst.

"Ja tror att ni sovit för lite och vistats för länge på sjön… och vem har inte det vid det här laget? Kom nu, så går vi och ser var Rhian och de andra tagit vägen", sade vakten och skrattade åt Almarills förnärmade min, hon var säker på att hon sett något. Men vad kunde ta sig så lätt fram genom snåren att det kunde försvinna på ett ögonblick utan att någon av dem hört eller sett det?

"Rhian sa att de skulle gå upp på kulle här framme, de kan inte vara långt borta", sade vakten när Almarill krupit fram ur snåren.

"Det är just en snygg eskort… de berättar åt _mig_ var de har tänkt gå, sen är det upp till mig att hitta igen dem…"

"Var inte så hård mot Rhian, ers nåd. Han är bara nyfiken, det här är ett helt nytt land för honom."

"Hoppas bara att han inte gått för långt, jag vill inte återvända utan mina "tappra beskyddare"…" muttrade Almarill lite syrligt.

Rhian var inte svår att finna, när de kom upp på kullen och såg ut över läsidan blev de stående stumma. Rhian och hans män strövade runt och blotade i en enorm ruin av svart sten.

"Vad i hela världen är det där?" mumlade Almarill tyst

"Jag har ingen aning…" svarade vakten.

Almarill såg hur Rhian kom gående mot dem, i handen höll han ett stycke svart sten. Han räckte den uppgivet mot Almarill. Almarill vände på stenen och såg framgent av ett emblem i rött graverat på den, hon kände genast igen det och släppte darrande stenen till marken. Ett öga omgivet av flammande eld, Saurons symbol.

"Hela platsen är full av fragment som det här." sade Rhian tyst.

"Det måste varit ett av Saurons mörka tempel i Midgård…" sade Almarill med viss rädsla i rösten.

"Ja, milady… och den som rev templet måste varit mycket ond på Sauron, allt är sönderslaget, till sista bägare och fat. Vi bör ge oss av, jag vill inte möta den som gjort detta utan att vara förberedd."

"Vem kan ha sådan kraft? Vem kan riva ett helt tempel?" undrade Almarill och stirrade på ruinen, en rysning av obehag kilade upp efter hennes ryggrad.

"Min gissning är att det är frågan om mer än en… gå inte ner för att undersöka ruinen, milady… det ligger en stor grav bakom den. Inget man vill lägga ögonen på en andra gång, eller ens en första om det går att undvika… "

Almarill nickade, hon tänkte på alla grymheter som tagit platts i Saurons tempel på Númenor. Hon vågade inte ens spekulera i vilka fynd männen kunde ha gjort. Hon slöt sina ögon för att skaka av sig alla känslor som välde fram ur den här platsen, plågade skrin skar genom hennes undermedvetna, de raserade murarna skallade av outhärdliga bilder om våldsam död. Plötsligt kände hon sig iakttagen igen, hon såg sig omkring, känslan av ögon som betraktade dem kom från alla håll i skogen. Hon vände sig rådlöst fram och tillbaka.

"Vad är det, milady?" frågade Rhian när han såg Almarills stressade ansiktsuttryck.

"Vi måste ge oss av, nu!" sade hon med skarp röst och började gå tillbaka mot skeppet i snabb takt. Rhian kallade på sina män och följde hennes exempel.

Hanna var den första som såg gruppen komma småspringandes genom skogsbrynet.

"Hittade du vad du sökte?" undrade hon.

Almarill nickade. "Ja, vi hittade lite Athelas och lite andra örter… men vi fann även något annat. Hanna, det har bott anhängare till Sauron i den här staden, vi hittade ett raserat tempel på en kulle en bit in i skogen." Hanna stirrade stumt på Almarill och förstod ögonblickligen att dottern anade oråd. "Det är någon som bevakar oss från skogen… jag är helt säker, närvaron blir bara större och större…" Almarill började andas tungt och pärlor av svett trängde fram på hennes panna. "Var är Isildur? Jag måste tala med honom! Jag känner dem komma, hör deras fötter trumma mot marken, järn mot sten och jord!" Hanna stirrade på Almarill som nu andades ännu tyngre, dottern nästan flämtade av adrenalin. "Hanna se till att barnen kommer i säkerhet, NU!" Almarill fick syn på Rhian som talade med Isildur en bit bort. Hon sprang fram till honom och berättade snabbt att hon trodde att de skulle bli anfallna. Isildur såg tvivlande på henne, men snart kände de hur marken började vibrera under deras fötter.

"Orcher!"skrek en av de män Isildur ställt på vakt vid skogsbrynet och rusade in mot lägret. Snart hörde de bestarnas vrål eka mellan träden.


	4. Kap 4

**Kap 4**

"Almarill! gå ombord på skeppet! Alla skynda er mot skeppet!" ropade Isildur och började fösa alla mot kajen. Almarill rusade till Vivianne och lyfte upp henne i sin famn, sedan sprang hon mot skeppet. Orcherna började strömma fram mellan husen och de kastade sina klumpiga spjut och pilar mot människorna. Var gång någon träffades tycktes slaget vara dödande. _De använder förgiftade vapen! Må Ilúvartar leda mina fötter rätt!_ Tänkte Almarill stressat när hon sprang mot skeppet, duckande och skuttande över spjut och pilar, med Vivianne i sin famn. Isarma gjorde sig påmind och gav hennes fötter den snabbhet de behövde. Det var i sista sekunden de han lägga ut från kajen. Orcherna nådde kajkanten när glipan mellan skeppet och fastlandet var så pass stor att bara de modigaste och smidigaste av orcherna tog sig över till skeppet och klängde fast i linorna utmed skeppets sidor.

Almarill lade ifrån sig Vivianne i Hannas famn och uppmanade moderna att ta skydd under däck. Hanna tog emot flickan och nickade stumt, glöden som tänts i Almarills ögon skrämde henne, kvinnan framför henne var inte hennes dotter, även om kroppen inte på något sätt förändrats. När Hanna och barnen satt sig i säkerhet under däck beordrade Almarill att en av männen skulle lämna ifrån sig sitt svärd till henne. Rhian såg hur mannen räckte sitt tunga svärd till Almarill, han skakade på huvudet, den tunna prästinnekroppen skulle inte kunna lyfta klingan från däcket… han blev dock ståendes, stum av förundran och såg på henne när hon svingade klingan som om hon fötts med den vid sin sida, allt eftersom de vidriga varelserna klättrade ombord fick de möta skarpt stål. Tillslut kunde orcherna inte längre ta sig ombord på skeppet utan stod svärandes och spottandes vid kajkanten. Men de sköt sina pilar över till skeppet och lyckades träffa många. Almarill rusade fram mot Isildur och knuffade ner honom på däcket för att ta skydd bakom relingen när pilarna började regna ner över dem på allvar. De svarta, klumpiga pilarna borrade sig djupt mer i skeppets vackra ekdäck. hon försökte skydda Isildur så gott hon kunde med sin lila kropp och bad innerligt att de inte skulle bli träffade. Men så fick hon syn på något. En av pilarna som kom farande var inte gjord för orchers hand, hon var helt säker. Den stod rakt upp, mitt på däcket. En fint snidad pil krönt med röda fjädrar. Almarill kikade försiktigt ut mellan spjälorna i relingen och såg hur en grupp människor i tjocka mörka kappor uppenbarade sig ur skogsbrynet. De sköt sina pilar mot orcherna och började sakta driva dem på flykt.

Orcherna gav snart vika för de främmande männen och drog sig tillbaka mot de mörka hålor som var deras hem. Isildur ställde sig upp och gick fram till fören på skeppet, han höjde sin hand i hälsning. Männen från skogen iakttog honom misstänksamt.

"Varför besvarar de inte min hälsning?" undrade Isildur och sänkte handen igen, han gav order om att skeppet skulle återvända till hamnen.

"Är ni säker på att vi ska återvända redan?" mumlade Almarill och blev plötsligt medveten om att hon höll ett skarpt svärd i sin hand. Med en tydlig min av ogillande lade hon genast ifrån sig det.

"Det måste vara folket från staden, vem annars skulle det vara?" sade Isildur oförstående.

"Isildur… folket som bodde här offrade i Saurons svarta tempel. De elendi som bott här måste ha flytt för länge sedan."

"Det här ska var en säker hamn för oss. Yaviës herre stod i Amandils tjänst."

"Det var länge sedan Isildur…" mumlade Almarill tyst.

"Du menar att dessa män kan vara en fara för oss? De skrämde orcherna på flykt! Vi borde tacka dem som om de vore våra egna bröder", muttrade Isildur irriterat och gav order åter order om att föra skeppet in mot hamnen igen.

Almarill anade oråd, hon gick fram till pilen med de röda fjädrarna och ryckte loss den från däcket. Skaftet var skickligt snidat och fjädrarna precist placerade. Runt pilens slut, där skåran för strängen skurits ur löpte ett vackert flätat mönster, en orm som slingrade sig runt trät och tillslut bet sig själv i svansen. Skickliga händer måste ha lagt ner mycket arbete på den. Hon gick fram till relingen igen och såg ut över kajen, fundersamt trummandes med pilen mot handflatan. Vilka var dessa män? Hon hade aldrig sett mönstret den här pilen bar på, hon hade inget minne av det alls…


	5. Kap 5

**Kap 5**

Isildur tog med sig några sina män och steg i land först av alla när landgången åter rullades ut från skeppet. Männen i kapporna hade dragit sig tillbaka in i skogen, utan att lämna mycket annat än fallna orcher efter sig. Almarill och Hanna stod kvar på däck, avvaktande. Isildur såg sig omkring, männen kunde inte vara långt borta. Han skulle just ropa ut sitt namn och berätta om sitt ärende när en hög vissling ljöd i luften. Sekunden senare uppenbarade sig männen från skogen med pilar hotfullt vilande på sina spända bågar.

"Vi kommer för att tacka er. Ni behöver inte frukta oss." sade Isildur lugnt och höjde sina händer, för att visa att han inte tänkte dra vapen. Männen förblev tysta, de närmade sig hotfullt. "Vi vill inte ta strid mot er…" fortsatte Isildur. Männen gav fortfarande inget svar, de gick bara närmare och närmare. Tillslut hade de kommit så nära att Isildur kunde se deras vilda ögon glimma i huvornas dunkel. Han blev irriterad, gång på gång hade han presenterat sig, utan att få så mycket som en fnysning till svar. "Har ni förlorat förmågan att tala? Eller har ni kanske uppfostran nog att ger er till känna, " muttrade han till slut mot en av männen.

Mannen blängde på Isildur och granskade honom från topp till tå. Sedan spottade han föraktfullt på marken vid Isildurs fötter. "Númenor svin!" fräste han ogillande.

Det var signalen de andra männen väntade på. En tät klunga av män ställde sig runt Isildur och hans vakter medan andra rusade mot skeppet. Almarill gav genast order att dra in landgången men männen från skogen var snabba och smidiga, snart hade de tagit sig ombord på skeppet. De stod som huggna stoder vid relingen med spända bågar, hotande alla som försökte ta sig i land.

"Ni är dumma som tror att ni är skyddade på ett skepp så här nära land, skepp brinner väl även till havs", sade mannen som spottat på Isildur och grinade hånfullt. Isildur blängde på honom och lade instinktivt handen på sitt svärd. "Inga plötsliga rörelser, milord. Tvinga mig inte att göra något drastiskt…" mumlade mannen. "Håller ni ert eget och ert folks liv kärt så lägger ni ner era vapen nu."

Isildur suckade och lämnade ifrån sig sitt svärd, hans män följde snart hans exempel. Mannen med huvan nickade och log nöjt. "Även svin från havet vet sitt eget bästa. Synd att ni inte kommer att få uppleva många fler sådana stunder."

Han nickade till sina män, de tvingade Isildur på knä och låste hans armar bakom hans rygg. Isildurs livvakt hade inte en chans, männen från skogen var allt för många. Isildur försökte ta sig loss av alla krafter men misslyckades. Almarill och Hanna skrek förtvivlat och försökte övertala männen ombord på skeppet att de inte hade några onda avsikter. Men männen rörde inte en min. Almarills ögon började glöda, hon stal med snabba händer en dolk från en av männen och försökte i villt raseri att ta sig ner till kajen. Det krävdes ett par man för att hålla henne still.

En högväxt, mycket grov man steg fram mellan bågskyttarna och såg nedlåtande på Isildur. Hans blick svepte över folket på skeppet som oroligt stirrade tillbaka. Han gick fram till Isildur och drog sitt tunga svärd ur dess skida. Mannen såg frågande på den man som spottat på Isildur och denne nickade till svar. Han såg på Isildur ett ögonblick och höjde sedan svärdet över sitt huvud. Hanna greps av panik när hon insåg vad mannen hade tänkt göra. Hon hörde Almarills vilda rop och märkte hur männen som skulle hålla folket tillbaka hade fullt upp med att hålla dottern stilla. Hon insåg att hon hade en chans, och det var nu. Hon samlade sig och sprang förbi bakom ryggen på bågskyttarna och ner för relingen. Med hjärtat i halsgropen rusade hon fram mot Isildur, trängde sig in i cirkeln av bågskyttar och ställde sig mellan honom och mannen med svärdet.

"Stopp!" ropade hon och höjde händerna mot mannen. Mannen tvekade och såg frågande på Hanna. Hanna insåg genast det otroligt dumma hon just gjort och försökte samla ihop alla bitar hon kunde finna av sitt en gång så stora självförtroende. Mannen framför henne var enorm…"Ni skulle bara våga kröka ett hårstrå på hans huvud… då får ni med mig att göra! … din stora drummel! Ge dig på någon i din egen storlek!" För att riktigt undertrycka sitt hot steg hon fram till mannen och riktade en spark mot hans smalben. Hon var säker på att en vanlig man hade ropat till och tagit sig för benet, hon sparkade fackiskt ganska hårt, men denne stod som huggen i sten och såg frågande på henne, utan att röra en min. "Detta är Isildur, son av Elendil, barnbarn till Amandil herre av Andunië. Tänker ni avrätta honom… får ni ta er förbi mig först", sade Hanna med en trotsig min, lade armarna i kors över bröstet och knyckte på nacken. Den grove mannen stod tyst en stund och betraktade Hanna. Sedan brast han ut i ett högt, mullrande skratt och sänkte sitt svärd.

"Med en sådan livvakt skulle inte ens jag våga skada honom, milady", sade mannen och fällde tillbaka sin huva. Ett ostyrigt rött hår sken i det tunna solljuset och hans smaragd gröna ögon skrattade mot Hanna. Han nickade mot sina män. "Släpp honom. Jag tror inte att de utgör något hot."

Männen släppte Isildur som genast flög på fötter och drog sin dolk i försvar. Mannen med de gröna ögon log mot Isildur och skakade på huvudet. Han gick fram till den man som tagit hand om Isildurs vapen och fattade Isildurs svärd. Han såg på det en stund, vägde det i handen och räckte det sedan mot Isildur.

"Här, Isildur från Númenor, ni behöver ett bättre vapen än en dolk om ni ska kunna överleva här", sade han lugnt.

Isildur såg frågande mot mannen när han fick sitt svärd tillbaka. Mannen signalerade till de andra att sänka sina vapen. Vilket resulterade i att en av Almarills fångvaktare åkte på en rak höger och blev liggande på rygg, stum av förvåning medan Almarill gick lös på honom med näbbar och klor. Jätten skrattade åter och log mot Hanna. "Sådan mor, sådan dotter, antar jag…"

Hanna blängde irriterat på honom och gick för att lugna Almarill. Jätten vände sig sedan till Isildur, som ännu föll svärdet och dolken farmför sig, bered att använda dem om det skulle behövas. "Lägg undan de där nu, vi kommer inte att skada er. Är det här allt ert folk?"

"Ja…" mumlade Isildur och sänkte svärdet betänksamt.

"Bra, gör dem klara för avfärd, vi bör ge oss av snarast. Jag vill inte vara kvar här när natten faller", sade jätten och fällde upp sin huva igen. Han ropade till sin sina män och gav dem uppgifter att utföra för att skynda på avfärden.

Isildur såg misstänksamt på de bågförsedda männen som började samla ihop folkets packning och be dem stiga ner på kajen. "Vilka är ni egentligen? och hur kunde ni veta var vi kommer ifrån?"

Jätten stanna till och såg på Isildur. "Ni seglade i under Númenors flagg… hur många platser kan man då komma från?"

"Men vi bytte till min fars standard…"

"Ja, och jag råkar tycka om Elendil den långe… så hur dålig kan hans son egentligen vara?"

"Ni känner min far?" undrade Isildur förvånat

"Känner och känner… ryktesvägen känner jag honom väl." Jätten såg på människorna runtomkring en kort stund och vände sedan blicken mot den omgivande skogen. "Vi bör skynda på… det blir snart mörkt, vi bör nå Selgover innan natten faller…"

"Hur ska jag kunna lita på er? Ni hotade nyss med att separera mitt huvud från min kropp, bränna mitt skepp med alla ombord och nu talar ni om att föra mitt folk i säkerhet", mumlade Isildur syrligt, "Jag känner inte ens ert namn… hur ska jag kunna veta om era avsikter är goda?"

Jätten log illmarigt. "Jag antar att ni måste lita på mig, Isildur från Númenor. För vad har ni för annat val? När natten faller kommer dessa stränder att krylla av orcher och annat otyg från bergen. Om de inte dränkts av den senaste tidens oväder… vill ni stanna och se efter, så ska jag inte hindra er. De som känner sig tillräckligt fäst vid sina liv är välkomna att följa med mig. Vi ska eskortera er till Osgiliath, människorna som bodde här har redan flyttat dit, det är en säker plats."

Isildur såg på de trötta människorna, de skulle inte klara av att skydda skeppet många gånger till, de skulle inte orka fly gång, på gång, på gång. De behövde en lugn hamn där de kunde återhämta sig.

"Vi följer med er…" mumlade han tyst, "men jag vill i alla fall veta ert namn. Så jag har något att förbanna om ni skulle visa er oärlig…"

Jätten skrattade och klappade Isildur på axeln. "Mitt namn är Salman. Välkommen till Midgård, Isildur son av Elendil."


	6. Kap 6

Kap 6

"Måste vi verkligen gå över markerna? Kan vi inte segla upp för Anduin?" frågade Isildur när han såg att männen från skogen gjorde sig klara för avfärd.

Salman sneglade mot Chelebthoron "Det är inte omöjligt milord, med den senaste tidens oväder har helt förändrat flodfårans struktur. Det vore inte klokt att försöka styra ett skepp så stort som ert upp efter floden innan botten är ordentligt kartlagd."

Isildur blickade tillbaka på Chelebthoron, han lämnade ogärna skeppet kvar i den här hamnen men hade inget annat val än att följa med Salman mot Osgiliath. Han skulle återvända för att hämta skeppet så fort han bara fick möjlighet.

De vandrade in i skogen, efter snåriga stigar som tycktes nästan omöjliga att upptäcka med blotta ögat. Salman och hans närmaste män gick först, sedan gick Isildur och hans livvakter. Det var inte helt enkelt att hålla ledarnas tempo och Isildurs män var trötta, men bågskyttarna gick blandat med folket och hjälpte till att bära där det behövdes.

"Är hon sjuk?" frågade en av männen och såg på Vivianne i Almarills famn.

"Ja, vila skulle göra henne mycket bättre än att forslas runt på det här sättet", svarade Almarill vänligt.

"Ska jag bära henne en stund?" Almarill log tacksamt och överlät Vivianne i hans händer.

Mannen såg ett ögonblick på Vivianne. "Hon bär samma typ av dräkt som ni, har den någon speciell betydelse?"

"Ja, vi är båda prästinnor av Ilúvartars heliga order."

"Prästinna? Men den här flickan kan inte vara gammal…"

"Snart tretton."

"Tretton år och redan prästinna… hon kommer aldrig att veta vad livet har att erbjuda…"

"Jag var i hennes ålder när jag anslöt mig till templen och jag har inte ångrat mig. Dessutom är hon bara novis, hon kan ännu lämna ordern när helst hon vill."

Han nickade, rättade till Viviannes filt och slog sin kappa om henne. Almarill log för sig själv när hon såg hur den unge mannen blickade på flickan, Isildur hade sett på henne på precis samma sätt när de var unga…

Skymningen föll över vandrarna och Salmans män tände några facklor för att lysa deras väg längs stigen.

"Borde vi inte försöka ta oss fram så obemärkt som möjligt och inte signalera vår position vitt och brett?" muttrade Isildur när Salman räckte honom ett bloss.

"Alla här har inte samma goda nattsyn som er, jag personligen vill verkligen veta var jag sätter fötterna. Dessutom är vi snart framme, vi ska slå läger på andra sidan höjden."

Isildur såg mot höjden som reste sig framför dem i mörkret, han anade oråd. Skogen runt dem var svart och tät, orcher skulle kunna ligga i bakhåll allt för lätt i dessa marker. Troligen skulle inte vandrarna se dem fören de anföll. Isildur blickade över sin axel mot Almarill, prästinnans lugna ansikte fick honom att känna sig lite bättre till mods. Hon skulle varna honom om det behövdes, det var han säker på.

När de kom upp på höjden stannade Salman och såg ut över markerna. Han ropade till sig Isildur och pekade mot en hög rest sten som stod ensam rakt upp ur myllan i en glänta just nedan höjden. "Där har ni vår lägerplats, det är inte långt kvar innan ni ska få vila."

Isildur såg förbryllat på den höga resta stenen, som stack upp ur jorden som ett naturligt torn. Han tycket att det var en mycket dålig lägerplats, en öppen glänta omgiven av tät skog. Men han följde efter Salman när denne började barna väg fram genom mörkret.

Almarill såg sig oroligt omkring, en krypande känsla av att de inte var ensamma gjorde sig påmind. Hon försökte se in i mörkret runt stigen men kunde inte urskilja något, när hon såg platsen Salman valt för deras nattläger blev hon uppriktigt orolig. Den låg allt för öppet och väl utmärkt vid en höga stenen…

Salman och hans män tog sig även friheten att tända en stor eld för att människorna från Númenor skulle ha något att värma sig vid. Almarill såg förskräckt på elden när hon och Hanna kom fram till lägerplatsen.

"Vad tar ni er till! släck den genast!" sade hon befallande.

Salman rynkade panna ett ögonblick och log sedan roat. "Ni behöver inte vara orolig milady, denna plats är mycket säkrare än någon ni satt er fot på under lång tid."

"Men jag känner att vi inte är ensamma… släck elden genast! Ni lockar till er alla orcher i hela området!" insisterade hon och blängde tillbaka.

"Ni har rätt milady, vi är inte ensamma… men jag tror inte att ni tycker illa om sällskapet", han såg mot månen och log, "det är rätt tid nu…"

Salman drog ett djupt andetag och gav upp en hög vissling, liknande en trast, fast mycket starkare, han såg sig omkring och lyssnade till nattens djupa tystnad, alla i lägret hade stannat upp och stod tysta, spända av förväntan. Salman visslade ännu en gång och snart svarade en bofink, en blåhake och en lövskrika. Salman log och vände sig till Almarill. "Ni är inte de enda som överlevt stormen…" han pekade mot skogsbrynet och snart såg Almarill hur grupper av människor började sippra fram mellan träden. En man bröt sig loss från klungorna och kom rusande mot lägret.

"Isildur! Vid alla valar! Du har överlevt!"

Isildur såg mot mannen och hans ögon fylldes av glädje. "Anárion?… Anárion!"

Isildur rusade för att möta sin bror och omfamnade honom. "Var har ni lagt ankar? Jag såg er inte i Yavië…"

"Vi förankrade skeppet ovan Anduins mynning, våra segel var så trasiga att vi inte hade kunnat ta oss till Yavië."

"Det är bara någon mil härifrån… har du sett till något av Elendils skepp?"

"Nej… varken hissade segel eller vrakspillror…"

"Jag hoppas bara att valar har varit lika god mot honom som mot oss. kom nu, du behöver vila lika väl som jag."

Almarill log när hon såg bröderna komma gående mot lägret, det måste vara på valars nåd de båda överlevt. Anárion kramade om Almarill när han kom fram till elden och synade henne från topp till tå. "Almarill, Almarill, Almarill… prästinneklädd i full skrud och ingen ring på ditt finger… min bror kommer aldrig att hinna ifatt mig…" Han vände sig om och såg mot folket som kom gående mot elden. När han fick syn på Berethils ljusa hårsvall spred sig ett leende över hans läppar. "Jag ska gå och ta hand om min hustru, hon behöver all stöttning hon kan få…"

Almarill log när hon såg honom rusa iväg.

"Varför fick han så brottom helt plötsligt?" undrade Isildur.

"För att han ska bli far, Isildur. Berethil är havande…"

Isildur vände sig frågande mot henne och fick svaret bekräftat i hennes blick. Isildurs ansikte sken upp och han gick genast för att gratulera. Almarill såg på dem och suckade, plötsligt kände hon sig väldigt frusen och ensam. Hon svepte sin yllesjal tätare om sig och gick för att se hur det var med Vivianne. Mannen som burit henne satt ännu vid hennes sida. Almarill satte sig bredvid honom och stök Viviannes panna.

"Hur mår hon?" frågade hon tyst.

"Jag har inte kunskap att svara på det, milady… men hon svettas fortfarande och sover mycket tungt."

"Hon har feber", konstaterade Almarill och letade i sin läderpåse efter Athelas bladen hon funnit tidigare, "kan du vara snäll och värma lite vatten till te?"

Mannen nickade och skyndade iväg. Almarill strök Viviannes panna och suckade djupt. Vad kunde det vara för fel på henne? medan hon satt där kände hon hur en rysning ilade upp efter hennes ryggrad. Isarma vred sig i hennes inre, så kraftigt att hon var tvungen att blunda en stund för att samla sig. En närvaro så stark att den nästan totalt övermannade henne ekade mellan träden. Hon öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring, ingen annan än hon verkade berörd och hon var nästan säker på att det inte var orcher hon kände. Det var något annat… någon som betraktade dem, någon som väntade… på samma mystiska sätt som känslan uppkommit var den borta. Almarill flämtade av ansträngning, vandringen och den långa vistelsen till havs hade tagit på hennes krafter.

Nästan en månad hade de vistats ombord på Celebthoron innan stormen brutit ut och spolat iväg skeppen ut till havs. Hon såg på Isildur som stod i eldens sken och talade med Salman och Anárion. Han hade kommit till hennes bädd om nätterna, påstått att han inte ville vara ensam, att mörkret och ensamheten skrämde honom. Han hade inte rört vid henne på något sätt som hon inte tillåtit och hållit sig väl på sin kant. Det hade hänt att hon vaknat mitt i nätterna och skrikit rakt ut och då hade tyggeten i hans famn fått henne att åter finna ro. Marwin fanns fortfarande med henne, nästan varje natt kunde hon känna hans händers hårdhet och hur han tvingade på henne sina kyssar. Hon önskade så innerligt att hon en gång skulle få frid, men just nu kändes det hopplöst…

Mannen kom tillbaka till Almarill och Vivianne med en kopp varmt vatten, Almarill tackade och släppte ner några Athelas blad i koppen.

"Kommer det att hjälpa henne?" undrade han tyst.

"Jag hoppas det, jag vet inte tillräckligt om den här världens flora för att hitta något som passar bättre." Hon lyfte upp Viviannes huvud och försökte få henne att dricka lite, Vivianne öppnade ögonen lite på glänt och drack motvilligt.

"Hon är mycket sjuk", suckade mannen och strök Viviannes panna.

"Ja", svarade Almarill tyst. Hon såg på mannen en stund och frågade sedan vad han hette.

"Ebner, milady. Inte så när lika vackert som era namn, de låter som poesi, mitt är bara enkelt."

"Det är inte namnet som gör mannen Ebner, det är hans handlingar som gör namnet stort, mins det."

"Jag ska försöka, milady", sade han med ett leende och gick för att hjälpa de andra att ställa i ordning en provisorisk hage för hästarna som Anárion fört med sig på sitt skepp


	7. Kap 7

Kap 7

Lite senare på kvällen, när hagen var färdig satt männen och intog sitt kvällsmål. Isildur såg ut över det lugna lägret medan han förstrött tuggade på en köttbit. Några av Salmans män hade sänts ut på jakt och lyckats mycket väl, i natt skulle ingen av de landsflyktiga behöva somna hungrig. Det fanns hopp och lugnet som sakta spred sig bland folket började smitta av sig på Isildur. Han riktade uppmärksamheten tillbaka mot maten och stack just kniven i ännu en köttbit när han plötsligt stelande till. Det prasslade i närheten av hagen. Han ställde sig upp och spanade ut i natten, en mörk skugga strök runt det enkla staketet. Isildur släppte allt han hade för sina händer och drog sitt svärd.

"Salman! Anárion! det stryker odjur runt hästarna!" ropade han och skulle just gå till attack när Salman höjde sin hand framför hans klinga. Han gjorde tecken att alla skulle vara tysta och lyssnade spänt i luften. Ett tunt mumlande steg från hästhagen. Salman skrattade, han plockade upp en jordkaka från marken och kastade den mot hagen. Han träffade en hopkrupen figur som gav upp ett dovt tjut och satte av mot skogen.

"Håll dig borta! Du skrämmer hästarna!" ropade han och skrattade gott. "Ni behöver inte vara oroliga, det var bara Gaylen. Hon gör er inte illa."

"Var det där en kvinna?" frågade Isildur häpet, "varför finns hon inte inne i lägret?"

"Gaylen kommer och går som hon vill. Ingen vet var hon sover, om hon överhuvudtaget gör det… hon har följt oss sedan vi lämnade Osgiliath. En underlig figur. Behöver ni någon gång bli helad så är henne ni ska vända er till, hon är mycket skicklig."

"Vi har fört med oss en egen helare…" mumlade Isildur och såg efter kvinnan.

Almarill lyfte blicken från Vivianne och följde den lilla figuren som trampade sin väg in i mörkret. "Hon borde inte vara ensam…" sade hon tyst.

"Även om ni följer efter henne in i skogen så kommer ni inte att finna henne milady. Det är nästan som om hon försvinner i tomma intet", svarade Salman.

"Inget levande ting kan göra det, och vad jag såg var ingen ande…" mumlade Almarill till svar.

Natten led allt senare, Almarill satt trött och betraktade de själar som ännu rörde sig i lägret. De flesta Númenoarer hade lagt sig till ro och somnat, utmattade efter vandingen och den tryckta natten i Yavë. Almarill såg hur Salman kallade till sig några män och pekade mot olika platser i skogen, som om han stationerade ut vakter för natten, männen i de mörka mantlarna var rätt många vid det här laget. Under kvällen hade besättningen från fler skepp anlänt till lägerplatsen, otroligt nog verkade det som om i alla fall fem av de nio skepp som seglat ut från Númenor överlevt stormen, alla utom de Elendils trogna färdats på… Almarill bad tyst för deras säkerhet innan hon lade sig till ro bredvid Vivianne och såg förstrött mot elden. Salman talade nu med den man som dömt Isildur till döden i hamnen, mannen med de mörka ögonen verkade irriterad medan Salman lugnt försökte tala honom till rätta. Almarill hade nästan kunnat göra vad som helst för att få ta del av deras samtal.

Nästa morgon steg grå och kall, en fuktig dimma låg tät över landet och förvandlade eldvakternas figurer till bleka skuggor runt härdarna. Almarill drog sig mödosamt upp från marken och slog sin kappa tätare om sig. En rysning gick genom hennes frusna kropp, kappan var våt av morgondagg och tjänade dåligt som värmekälla. På stapplande ben gick hon fram till en av eldarna och satte sig ner, hennes muskler kändes stela och hon huttrade av köld. Hon sträckte ut sina händer mot elden för att försöka få upp värmen i dem.

"Den där klädnaden är knappast plagg som lämpar sig för vandring, har ni inget bättre att klä er i?" undrade eldvakten efter att han hälsat Almarill god morgon. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"På Númenor behövde vi aldrig oroa oss för oväntat väder, solen sken under sommaren och vintrarna var milda, som det alltid varit."

"Låter underligt…"

"Ja, det är inte lätt att förklara, men vädret gav oss alltid det vi behövde, ömsom sol och regn när det passade skörden."

"Här, ta den här…" Almarill blickade till sin andra sida och såg mannen med de mörka ögonen hon sett vid tala med Salman kvällen innan räcka fram en ganska tjock yllemantel mot henne. "Tack, milord…det var mycket vänligt", sade hon lite undrande och tog försiktigt emot manteln.

"De kläder ni bär är alldeles för tunna och vi kan inte bära med oss fler sjuka, det tar för lång tid att gå redan nu", muttrade mannen och gick vidare mellan eldarna. Almarill såg fundersamt efter honom.

"Bry er inte om Grimúr, han är alltid på dåligt humör om morgonen, särskilt nu när det är dimma", sade eldvakten lugnt.

"Är han rädd för dimman?"

"Nej, det tror jag inte… men han har respekt för den."

Almarill blickade mot Grimúr, det var något hon inte tyckte om i hans ögon, hon beslöt sig för att hålla honom under uppsikt under resten av vandringen.


	8. Kap 8

Kap 8

Elendil vaknade sakta till liv, han blinkade trött och såg sig omkring. En svag doft av blommor och regnvått gräs hade väckt honom. Det lugnande sorlet från ett vattenfall fick honom att tro att han sovit en mycket lång tid. Han såg sig omkring. De bleka väggarna i den vackert smyckade kammaren kändes obekanta, men ändå trygga. Han hade ingen aning om var han befann sig.

"Så bra att ni mår bättre, vi har varit mycket oroliga för er."

Elendil vände sig mot den klingade rösten och såg en mörk alvs vänliga ansikte. "Var är jag?" frågade han trött.

"Ni är befinner er i Imladirs, Vattnadal, som ni kallar det, ni är säker här."

Elendil såg förundrat på alven "Ni är Elrond... bror till vår förfader Elros..."

"Det stämmer Elendil son av Amandil" sade Elrond lungt och såg hur hans klingande stämma fick den sårade människan att slappna av en smula.

Elendil lutade sig tillbaka mot kuddarna och mindes plötsligt den stora stormen, i panik satte han sig upp och frågade efter sina söner. Elrond försökte lugna honom så gått han kunde.

"Era söner har skymtats utanför midgårds södra kuster, bud som färdats hit har sagt att de överlevt och är vid god hälsa. Ni var i mycket sämre skick när ni lade till i Lindon, så försökt att lugna ner er så ni kan läka."

"Har jag varit i Lindon?" undrade Elendil förvånat.

"Ja, ni var halvt medvetslös av utmattning när era skepp lade till i Gil-galads land. När ni väl försäkrat er om att ert folk kommit säkert i land gav era krafter vika. Gil-galad lät er färdas hit så ni kunde få återhämta er i trygghet."

"Jag kan inte minnas något av det ni säger…" mumlade Elendil tyst.

"Det förvånar mig inte, era män sa att ni vägrat låta dem ta ansvaret under resan. Ni har knappt vilat på en månad."

Elendil log och skakade på huvudet. "Ibland kan jag vara mäkta envis, min hustru brukade påminna mig om det… mäster Elrond, vill ni vara vänlig och sända ett bud till mina söner, jag vill att de ska veta att jag lever."

Elrond nickade, bad Elendil att försöka sova en stund och lämnade kammaren. Han gick genom Vattnadals mäktiga korridorer för att söka efter Gil-galad. Alvkonungen stod på en av stenbalkongerna utanför Eldarnas sal och såg ut över markerna som sakta vaknade till liv i den tidiga morgonen.

"Elendil har vaknat, han mins inte mycket av stormen eller hans resa", sade Elrond och ställde sig vid Gil-galads sida.

"Det kommer till honom såsmåning om", sade alvkonungen lugnt, han drog ett djupt andetag av den friska morgon luften och njöt av lugnet. "Tids nog kommer han att minnas, kan kommer att bli tvungen."

Elrond nickade instämmande. "Númenor har fallit, människornas högborg finns inte mer, vad ska det bli av deras släckte? Det folk som lever här är allt för vilt och otämjt för att axla deras arv."

"De kommer att lära sig leva tillsammans, de måste. Sauron gick inte under när Númenor föll. Jag kände hans ondska… som en svart vind svepte den in från havet. Sauron har åter trätt den enda ringen på sin hand, därför har jag sänt bud till ringbärarna att de bör ta av sig sina ringar, jag föreslår att du gör det samma min vän. Jag är inte säker på om alvernas magi kommer att kunna hålla dem gömda för hans syn."

"Även jag har känt ondskan återvända, jag bär inte Vilya…"

Gil-galad lade märke till den tunna halskedja Elrond bar under sina kläder. Den vackra ringen avslöjades bara som en tunn utbuckting under hans tunika. "Gott, vi kan inte använda deras makt fören vi vet hur stark Sauron är, vi får förlita oss till det vi säkerligen litar på", sade Gil-galad och kramade sin hand hårdare om _Aeglos (i)_.

"Känner ni till att Elendil bär Númenors svärd? Två av Meneltarmas fyra skatter finns under detta tak." Gil-galad såg förvånat på Elrond. "Det är så min konung, stjärnsvärdet fanns bland de ting som fördes med honom hit, han kallar det _Narsil_."

"Kanske det finns hopp för människorna i alla fall?" svarade Gil-galad med ett leende.

-------------------------------------

(i) Snöspets, Gil-Galads mäcktiga spjut. I den här sagan en av Númenors heliga skatter.


	9. Kap 9

**Kap 9**

Natten föll sakta. Det var sommar i midgård och dagsljuset verkade vilja dra ut på sin avfärd in i det sista. Almarill stod och såg ut över markerna, de hade slagit läger på en höjd den här gången... hon hade haft invändningar mot den lägerplatsen också... den var allt för lätt att smyga sig på, särskillt nu när dimmorna från låglandet började leta sig upp efter kullarna. men utsikten var det inget fel på, hon kunde se ända bort till havet härifrån. Hon slöt sina ögn och bad en tyst bön, en bedjan om att i det glittrande vattnet, där långt borta få se en skymt av alvernas städer igen... hon öppnade sina ögon och suckade djupt, det var bara månens reflexer på vattnet hon såg.

plötsligt lade hon märke till något, något delade dimmorna där nedanför höjden. hon gick fram till den man som stod på utkik inte långt från hennes sida.

"Det står någon där nere" viskade hon tyst.

Han böjde sig fram för att se lite bättre. "Ja, milady... det är Germund, lord Grimurs son. Han har stått där en bra stund nu"

Almarill rynkade pannan oförstående "Han kan inte vara mycket mer än tio år gammal! Hur kan Grimur låta sin son bara stå där? han kan råka illa ut!"

"Han är bara artig milady" svarade vakten tyst

"Artig?..."

"Mycket artig" hördes Salmans mullrande stämma säga, Almarill vände sig mot Salman som kom gående emot dem "Jag förstår inte?"

"Germund kommer att bli en mycket bra man, han kommer att stå där tills vi har försäkrat oss om att han inte är ett väsen ur dimman. Han låter oss _se_ honom"

"Så ni låter en stackars pojke stå och frysa i fuckten, för att ni vill vara säkra på att _se_ honom... ni tänker inte på att han kan bli anfallen, eller sjuk?" undrade Almarill och höjde på ena ögonbrynet

"Tro mig, milady... den orch som vågar ge sig på den pojken blir det synd om..." han pekade mot skogsbrynet en bit därifrån. Almarill kisade med ögonen och tyckte sig se något som rörde sig i skogsbrynet.

"Jag skulle känna igen de två på mils avstånd... mina äldsta söner har eskorterat honom hit, de väntar på min signal"

Almarill sneglade ner på pojken igen. "Tror du inte att du har _sett_ honom nu... han darrar av köld"

Salman log "Snart... det är bra för gossen att härdas lite... Vid Oden ska ni veta att han har igen det senare i livet"

"Vid Oden..." mumlade Almarill fundersamt "Varför kallar ni honom så? Den högste heter Ilúvartar... jag är vid till hans order"

Salman kunde inte låta bli att le, prästinnan verkade mycket bestämmd. "Kalla den Högste vad du vill, milady... jag föredrar Oden" så vinkade han till sina söner. Den unga pojken började sakta gå mot lägret. Amalrill log, Hans stela ben såg inte ut att vilja röra sig särskillt mycket. Ändå gick han stålt och rakryggad. "En stolt pojke... mycket stålt..." hon vände sig om och började gå mot lägret när en isande känsla ilade upp efter hennes ryggrad. Den starka närvaron gorde sig åter påmind. Samma känsla som hon fått när de först siktat Midgårds stränder, samma känsla som rullat över henne bland snåren utanför Yaves hamn. Hon vände sig sakta om och såg ut över markerna. Det fanns någon där... hon var helt säker... någon följde hennes minsta rörelse...

Hon gick sakta ner för höjden, mörkret och dimmorna låg täta mellan träden. Isarma röde sig i hennes inre, varnade och lockande på samma gång. Den starka närvaron gjorde sig åter påmind och hon kikade in mellan träden för att finna källan, men såg ingen. Hon blundade, hon hade känt den här närvaron förut, hon var nästan helt säker, innerst inne viste hon vem det var... men kraften i känslan nästan övermannade henne. Hon beslöt att låta Isarma vägleda henne, hennes egna ögon gjorde ingen nytta i mörkret. Hon hoppades förtvivlat att inga kringstrykande orcher skulle springa på henne medan knep ihop sina ögon och steg in mellan träden.

Hon snurrade runt och famlade handlöstomkring i skogen. Tillslut stötte hennes händer emot något hårt, hon blev så överraskad att hon var nära att snubbla och falla i mörkret, men hon stöttade sig mot den stora stenen och återfick balansen. Almarill suckade och öppnade sina ögon, hon kunde inte minnas att det stod en så stor sten så pass nära lägret. _Jag borde sett den tidigare och hållit mig undan…_ tänkte hon för sig själv lite irriterat och började plocka bort det grövsta gruset från skrapsåren hon fått på handflatorna. Vilken idioti egentligen, att irra planlöst runt i skogen, när hon viste att orcher strök omkring i mörkret, tänk om hon förirrat sig och inte kunde finna sin väg tillbaka? Almarill såg sig omkring, men upptäckte snart skenet från eldarna i lägret mot den mörka himlen, hon var inte alls långt borta. Den starka känslan av att någon betraktade henne gjorde sig åter påmind. Hon såg sig omkring men skymtade ingen bland trästammarna i det bleka månljuset, en ilning sprang upp efter hennes ryggrad, det var ett ställe hon ännu inte tittat på…

Almarill såg försiktigt upp, där högst uppe på stenen satt en kvinna, i alla fall trodde hon att det var en kvinna...


	10. Kap 10

**Kap 10**

Den lilla gestalten var klädd i en mycket sliten tunika som nätt och jämt nådde henne till knäna, ett rävskinn vilade på hennes huvud och föll ner över hennes axlar. Almarill ansträngde sig för att se gestaltens ansikte, men det enda hon lade märke till var de intensiva ögonen som tycktes lysa, likt ett djurs. Almarill svalde hårt och backade undan en bit från stenen.

"Du är den de kallar Gaylen, eller hur?" Den lilla kvinnan såg forskande på Almarill, hennes ögon gnistrade uppmärksamt. "Jag heter Almarill, jag vill dig inget illa… jag har hört att du har stora kunskaper om de örter som växer här… jag ... jag behöver din hjälp."

Kvinnan med rävskinnet på huvudet granskade Almarill från topp till tå, sedan gled hon graciöst ner från stenen. "Gaylen har stora kunskaper… men varför skulle Gaylen dela med sig av dem till Almarill?"

"Vi har en flicka i lägret, en ung flicka som är mycket sjuk. Jag har försökt att bota henne på alla sätt jag kan, men det gör henne inte bättre. Männen sa att vi skulle söka upp dig om vi någon gång behövde hjälp."

Gaylens ögon rullade runt i sina hålor och kvinnan gav upp ett galet, sprucket skratt. "Gaylen hjälper bara när Gaylen själv tycker det passar… varför skulle Gaylen hjälpa en flicka från Númenor?"

"Om du är en helare i själen… så borde du i alla fall försöka hjälpa alla som söker ditt råd. Jag känner till så få av dessa växter och deras verkan, men jag vet mycket om de urgamla mysterier som binder samman den här världen… kanske kan vi byta tjänster med varandra? Jag ställer en fråga till dig, så får du sedan ställa en till mig."

Gaylen lade pannan i djupa veck och funderade, sedan sken hon upp och nickade. "Gaylen ska hjälpa Almarill, men Almarill ska minnas sitt löfte. Ingen för Gaylen bakom ljuset ostraffat…"

"Det samma gäller för dig, jag har kraft att förbanna om jag måste… har vi en överenskommelse?" Almarill sträckte fram sin hand mot Gaylen för att försegla löftet. Gaylen såg på den ljusa handen och jämförde den med sin, smutsiga, solbrända och nötta. Hon sneglade på Almarill, sedan spottade hon sig i näven och tog Almarills hand.

"Överenskommet! Gaylen sviker aldrig Gaylens ord."

"Bra…" Almarill släppte Gaylens hand och kämpade mot impulsen att omedelbart torka av handen mot gräset. "Kom med till lägret, vi ska snart äta kvällsvard, du får gärna dela vår måltid om du vill."

Gaylen såg fundersamt på Almarill och nickade sedan glatt. Almarill sneglade på sin hand och lät blicken vandra mellan handen och den lortiga kvinnan.

"Kom så går vi…" sade Almarill vänlig, spottade i sin egen hand och smackade ner den på Gaylens axel innan hon började vandra tillbaka mot lägret. Gaylen stannade till och såg på sin axel, ett litet leende spred sig över hennes lortiga ansikte.


	11. Kap 11

**Kap 11**

Hanna flämtade till när Almarill och Gaylen uppenbarade sig ur skuggorna. Kvinnan med rävskinnet på huvudet och den trasiga dräkten glodde tillbaka.

"Hanna, det här är Gaylen, hon har lovat att försöka hjälpa Vivianne."

Hanna nickade stumt. Gaylens ögon glödde avvaktande. Hanna fick inte fram ett ord, kvinnan var smutsig från topp till tå och hade ett vilt uttryck i sitt ansikte. Hälst hade hon velat driva den skrämande varelsen tillbaka mot skogen, men hade Almarill nu fört henne hit… så fanns det kanske mindre tvivel om att kvinnans ärende var av godo. Hanna beslöt sig ändå för att vara på sin vakt.

Almarill hämtade ett fat och pytsade upp lite mat från den stora grytan som puttrade inne i lägret och räckte det till Gaylen. Kvinnan nästan ryckte det från Almarills händer, tog något språng bort mot skogen och satte sig ner. Misstänksamt började hon gå igenom fatets innehåll. Kvinnan granskade allt mycket noggrant innan hon mycket försiktigt bet i en köttbit. Villt fräsande spottade hon ut det och lade ifrån sig fatet.

"Fräcka folk från Númenor! låter inte de döda vila…" muttrade hon lite ilsket för sig själv. Almarill sneglade på henne från eldstaden, tydligen föll inte köttet gästen i smaken. Almarill såg sig omkring, vad skulle hon bjuda på i stället? Över en av de andra eldarna puttrade en gryta med tunn linsröra, mat som egentligen var menad för de sjuka. Almarill hämtade lite av den och steg fram till Gaylen. Den lilla kvinnan var fullt upptagen att men kvicka rörelser, gräva ner köttbitarna i den svarta jorden när Almarill räckte henne skålen. Gaylen såg upp mycket fundersamt.

"Här, det är kanske inte så mycket men jag hoppas att det smakar bättre."

Gaylen tog emot skålen och sneglade på innehållet, försiktigt lutade hon skålen mot sin mun och drack. Ett litet leende spred sig över hennes vindpinade ansikte. Hon lutade skålen åter mot sitt ansikte och skulle just ta ännu en klunk när hon frös i sin rörelse. Hon sänkte skålen sakta, stirrande framför sig.

"Inte möjligt…" mumlade hon, "nej, inte möjligt alls…"

Gaylen släppte skålen så soppan stänkte och rusade fram till en av de stora eldarna. Almarill såg förvånat efter henne. Den lilla kvinnan sprang så fort hennes tunna ben bar henne, hon sladdade till i den mjuka jorden framför stävan men Nimlots frukt, föll till marken, men hasade sig snabbt upp på knä igen. Hon såg förundrat på den unga plantan.

"Nej, inte möjligt, inte av denna världen…" mumlade hon och sträckte ut sin hand för att röra vid ett av de tunna bladen.

"Stopp! sänk in hand, annars kommer dessa blad att bli det sista de vidrör!"

Gaylen sneglade på Isildur som kom gående mot henne med draget svärd. Hotfullt riktande klingan mot henne. Gaylen sänkte sin hand och ställde sig upp mycket sakta, hon synade Isildur från topp till tå och log igenkännande.

"Isildur, son av Elendil…" sade hon vördnadsfullt och bugade djupt.

"Hur kan du veta mitt namn?" frågade Isildur förundrat och sänkte klingan.

Den lilla kvinna log illmarigt "Gaylen har goda öron Isildur av Númenor. Krigare säger vinden, konung viskar regnet… allt Gaylen behöver göra är att lyssna…"

"Och hålla dig borta från den här plantan…" muttrade Isildur surt, "var är vakterna? Minst två man ska vakta stäva natt som dag."

"Elendils son behöver bättre män…" mumlade Gaylen tyst.

Gaylen stirrade in i Isildurs ögon, han kunde inte släppa de blanka mörka ögonen, hur gärna han än ville. När Almarill lade sina händer på Gaylens axlar släppte hon honom omedelbart och ricktade all sin uppmärksamhet mot prästinnan.

"Kom" viskade Almarill tyst och ledde Gaylen bort från Isildur.

Isildur andades ut i en djup suck, det kändes som som han suttit i förhör flera timmar, som om den lilla kvinnan hade letat sig in i hans själ och grävt i alla hemliga rum.

"Hon är en underlig figur eller hur..." Salmans röst var tyst och dov. Han stälde sig vid Isildurs sida och såg efter kvinnorna som gick tillbaka mot kokeldarna.

"Ja" mumlade Isildur kort "mycket underlig..."


	12. Kap 12

**Kap 12**

Almarill visade Gaylen fram till Vivianne. Gaylen kastade en blick på flickan och lät sedan ögonen vandra tillbaka til Almarill.

"Prästinna eller inte, få är hennes kundskaper om denna värld..."

"Kan du hela henne? Säg bara vad jag ska göra... och jag ska försöka" sade Almarill och nickade manande.

Gaylen gav upp en djup suck och satte sig ner brevid Vinianne. Hon strök försicktigt flickans hår och lät sedan sin knotiga hans landa på hennes panna. Flickan andades ut i en lugn suck. Den svala handen fick henne att slappna av en stund. "Hela... det finns inget att hela... Det är inte död den här flickan bär på… det är liv", mumlade Gaylen tyst.

Almarill stirrade på Vivianne och såg sedan svarskrävande på Gaylen "Men hon är bara 12 år gammal! Du måste missta dig..."

"Fager som ful, blek som mörk, gammal som ung... liv ser inte skillnaden..." mumlade Gaylen tyst.

Almarill visste inte vad hon skulle göra och såg sig oroligt omkring, något trängde sig på hennes sinne, något ville in. Hon öppnade sina sinnen och kände paniken övermanna henne när Vivannes smärta rullade över henne. Hon kände händer som slet och drog i hennes kläder, en het andedräckt mot sitt ansikte... Isarma blossade upp och stängde ute smärtan.

Hanna rusade mot sin dotter när hon hörde hennes skrik skära genom natten. När hon kom fram fann hon sin dotter sittandes på knä hopkrupen som en skrämd harunge. Hon stirrade anklagande på gaylen och satte sig ner vid Almarills sida.

"Så ja... det är ingen fara..."mumlade Hanna tyst och skulle just lägga sin arm om Almarill när en blixtsnabb hand låste sig om hennes handled. Hanna såg skrämmt mot dottern när hon sakta reste sig från marken. Utan att säga ett ord föste hon Hanna åt sidan och gick fram till Vivianne.

"Du säger att det är liv hon bär på... jag säger det är gift..." mumlade Almarill sammanbitet och stirrade ner på flickan.

Gaylen reste sig upp mycket sakta. "Isarma..." viskade hon igenkännande och backade undan lite. Varje muskel i hennes kropp viskade om att hon kunde sätta iväg till skogs vilken sekund som helst. Hon följde prästinnan med sin blick som ett skrämt djur.

Almarill satte sig ner bredvid Vivianne och vände med ett ryck hennes ansikte mot henne. "Jag kommer hämnas dig... hör du det? Den som rört vid dig på detta sätt kommer att få betala... " Vivianne stirrade skräckslaget mot Almarill och drog filten närmare sitt ansikte. "Säg mig hans namn..." uppmanade Alamrill dovt. Vivanne skakade av rädsla, glöden i Almarills ögon, den mörka nästan manliga rösten som rullade ut över hennes läppar var inte hennes egen. "Säg mig hans namn!" Alamrill greppade ursinnigt tag i Viviannes axlar och dog henne mot sig med sådan kraft att Vivanne nästan slog mot hennes huvud. Vivianne stirrade in i sin vänns ögon och tårar av rädsla började rulla ner för hennes kinder, krampaktigt skakade hon på huvudet.

"Låt henne vara... Isarma skrämmer barnet! " hördes Gaylens vassa stämma. En sekund senare flög hennes knotiga hand genom luften och slog undan Almarill. Vivanne rullade ihop sig i sina filtar och grät hejdlöst. Hanna gick sakta fram mot sin dotter som låg med ansiktet i jorden, flämtande efter luft. Försiktigt strök hon henne över ryggen. "så ja... det är över... det är borta nu..." viskade hon tyst.

"Nej." sade Gaylen tyst "Isarma är fortfarande här..." Gaylen stirrade mot Almarill när hon sakta reste sig upp i sittande ställning. Den intensiva glöden fanns fortfarande i hennes ögon, men den var mycket mjukare nu. Almarill mötte Gaylens vacktande blick och viskade ett tyst "förlåt" hon kysste hannas hand och gick fram till Vivianne igen. Hon satte sig ner vid hennes sida och lade försiktigt sin hand på hennes axel. Flickan ryckte till och drog sig undan.

"så skrämt det här barnet är..." mumlade hon tyst

"Det är Isarma som skrämmer henne..." muttrade Gaylen irriterat och satte sig vid Viviannes andra sida. Almarill såg upp och skakade på huvudet.

" Nej... det är inte jag... det är hennes minnen som skrämmer henne. Hon har legat i hög feber, hon har upplevt det om och om igen i sina mardrömar... vi måste hjälpa henne."

Almarill mötte frågande gylens blick, den lilla kvinnan nickade. "De växter Isarma behöver växer i Midgård, men långt måste Gaylens fötter gå för att finna dem. För långt, för farligt"

"Snälla..."

Gaylen kände en varm hand på hennes arm, när hon mötte prästinnans blick igen fanns inte ett spår av den glöd som nästan fått hennes grå ögon att brinna.

"Almarill ska minnas sitt löfte..." viskade Gaylen tyst och satte av in mot skogen.


	13. Kap 13

**Kap 13**

Vandringen mot Osgiliath fortsatte i tjugo dagar. Almarill såg hur Vivianne verkade bli starkare. Hon kunde nästan gå hela dagar nu, de få läkeväxter som funnits efter vägen hade klippt febertopparna men hon var ännu långt från sitt gamla jag. Amalill suckade medan hon betrakterde den unga flickan som vandrade längs stigen framför henne, hon skulle nog aldrig bli sig själv igen på ricktigt. En smärta djupare än något knivhugg verkrkade ha kapat av hennes barndom,det var en ung kvinna som gick framför henne, inte den lilla novis som plockat blommor vid templet på Númenor. Hon skulle bli mor och någonstans verkade hennes kropp ha anpassat sig efter det.

Almarill bad tyst att Gaylen skulle komma med örterna i tid... ännu skulle det inte vara omöjligt.

På tretionde dagen efter att Chelebthoron förtöjt vid midgårds stränder kunde de trötta vandrarna se solen glimma över Osgiliaths hustak. En glädje och lättnad sköljde över Hanna när hon såg resans mål närma sig. "Vi klarade det Menethel... vi klarade det" mumlade hon tyst för sig själv och en tår rann snabbt ut efter hennes kind.

"Det här är så långt vi följer med er, ni bör klara resten av resan själv."

Isildur såg upp mot Salman och nickade. "Ni ska ha stort tack för all hjälp"

Salman log brett "Det var så lite så, det har facktiskt varit ett ricktigt nöjje..." Den rödhåriga jätten fälde upp sin huva, vände på klacken och gav upp en hög vissling. Hans män reagerade omedelbart. De stälde ner de saker de bar på och vandrade in i skogen utan att ifrågasätta eller knapt ge ifrån sig ett enda ljud. Blott Salman stod kvar vid Isildurs sida en kort stund. Innan han började gå in mellan träden.

"Salman!", ropade isildur kort, "kommer vi någonsin att mötas igen?"

Salman stannade upp log brett. Han lyfte blicken mot Númenoarerna och fångade för en kort stund Hannas grå ögon. Hon slog genast blicken i marken och kände leendet dra i mungipirna... men hon bestämde sig snabbt för att inte låta det besegra henne. "Det tror jag nog, Isildur av Númenor..." mumlade Salman till svar "det tror jag nog..." sedan försvann han in mellan träden.


	14. Kap 14

**Kap 14**

Det klingande ljudet av Osgiliaths trumpeter skallade genom luften,hälsande de resande.

Anárion gick fram till sin bror och såg mot staden som närmade sig för varje steg de tog. "Jag önskar att far hade varit här.." mumalde han tyst.

Isildur nickade utan att yttra ett ord. Under hela deras vandrig hade de inte hört något om fadern. Om Salmans män sett fler skepp från Númenor utanför kusten hade de säkerligen informerats. Isildur svalde hårt, han var inte säker på om han var redo för att axla ansvaret som familjeöverhuvud ricktigt ännu.

När de närmade sig staden öppnades portarna och människor strömmade till för att hjälpa dem att bära och stötta de sjuka.

Isildur bad Anárion att hålla ett öga på stävan med Nimloths frukt och skyndade in genom stadsporten. Förhoppningsvis skulle Elendil redan vara här... men hoppet falnade lika snabbt som han såg folket som rörde sig innanför murarna. Elendil var lätt att känna igen, nästan ett helt huvud högre än vad som var normalt, men Elendil var inte bland dem.

"Isildur, son av Elendil?" Isildur vände sig mot soldaten vid hans sida och nickade. "Jag har order att föra er till palatset, man väntar er där" Isildur följde efter mannen utan att ifrågasätta.

Högst upp på trappan utanför palatset stod en gammal man i lång, vallande ytterock och väntade, hans vita hår och skägg rörde sig lätt i vinden och han ansträngde sig till det yttersta för att hålla ryggen rak och blicken stadig. Isildur kände igen modet från Númenor och blev genast lite bättre tillmods.

"Lord Isildur, Välkommen! Äntligen får jag äran att se dig här i Midgård" utbrast mannen och sträckte ut sina armar mot Isildur. "Jag är Eferos, Herre över Osgiliath."

Isildur tog tvekande emot omfamningen.

"Ni har färdats långt, och är säkerligen både trötta och hungriga, så jag ska inte bli långtalig, det finns gott om tid för artigheter senare. Men det finns någon inne i templet som väntar på er."

Isildur sken upp och stegade raskt in i templet, hoppet att återse sin far falnade lika snabbt som det tänts igen. Inne i palatset stod två alver, långa, mörka och lika fagra som de eldar som brukade besöka Númenors stränder innan Sauron satte sina klor i landet. Även om Isildur var glad att se fränder till hans gammla vänner alverna så kunde han inte gömma sin besvikelse.

"Lord Isildur" sade en av dem och bugade. "Mitt namn är Erestor av Imladirs. Jag kan se i era ögon att ni förväntade er någon annan..."

Isildur log och lade sin hand på den unga alvens axel. "Det är alltid trevligt att möta en av ert släckte, men ni har rätt... jag hade hoppats att min far fanns här"

"Jag är ledsen att behöva göra er besviken." mumlade ynglingen och log. "Jag bär bud till er från Lord Elrond, herre av Imladirs. Er far finns hos honom och sänder sina hälsningar"

Isildur sken upp. "Det var goda nyheter, är allt väl med honom?"

"Han steg i land i Lindos, Gil-galads land, inte långt efter att stormen lagt sig. Han var utmattad men vid liv och har vårdats av Lord Elrond själv i Imladirs sedan dess. Han är mycket starkare nu, men kommer troligen inte att resa på ännu ett tag. Han ville att ni skulle veta att han är stolt över er"

Isildur drog en djup lättnadens suck "Det var gott att höra. Innan ni återvänder vill jag att ni söker upp mig, jag ska skriva en redogörelse för min far som jag vill att ni tar med er."

Erestor nickade och bugade igen. Sedan lämnade han isildur och Eferos ensamma. "Gå ni också." sade den gamle förtroerligt. "Jag ska se till att ert folk får mat och husrum. I morgon ska jag sammankalla rådet, det är dags för det årliga tinget. Jag skulle vilja att ni och er bror satt med. Det kommer att ta många dagar innan alla har samlats, så det finns tid för återhämtning"

"Det skulle vara en ära att få deltaga, jag ska framföra det till min bror" svarade Isildur och bugade mot den gamle, sedan lämnade han palatset. Eferos såg efter den unge Númenoaren. Han började bli till åren, det visste han snart skulle det vara tid att namnge en efterträdare. Tinget närmade sig, Elendis söner hade anlänt just i rätt tid.


	15. Kap 15

**Kap 15**

Det skulle ta nästan 30 dagar innan alla som kallats till tinget anlänt. Isildur kände sig lite utanför, men försökte att inte låsas om det. Det här var en samling för gamla män, alla som kallats verkade ha skägg och hår lika gråsprängt som en senhöstdag. Många av dem hade sina söner med sig, för att läras upp, antog Isildur lungt.

Det var dock en man som fångade hans uppmärksamhet. Ingen son stod vid hans sida, utan där uppenbarade sig en reslig tunn kvinna. Hennes hår var blont och flygit, även om det var vindstilla i rummet verkade hennes hår röra sig, ett silverspänne höll det tillbaka från hennes tunna ansikte.

Isildur vände sig till Eferos och frågade om mannen.

"Det där är Amernes, en av mina trognaste rådgivare och med honom är hans dotter Aniara" svarde Eferos tyst.

"Har han ingen son, eller brorson som han kan lära upp?" undrade Isildur tyst.

Eferos kisade med ögonen "ni ska inte vara så snabb att dömma Isildur av Núnemor, den flickan är mycket klips, trots hennes ringa older. Det finns inget som säger att en kvinna inte bör sitta vid mitt råd"

"Den kvinnan ser ut att ha vuxit för snabbt... hon är för ivrig, ett dåligt tecken..."

"För ivrig... Jag hade inte trot att du skulle se det som en dålig egenskap..." mumlade Eferos med ett leende. Isildur log, hans ryckte hade tydligen nått Midgård långt före hans själv. Herren av Osgiliath harklade sig och blev åter allvarlig "Er farfar var en stor man, en bra man. Vi var mycket goda vänner. För vad jag hört är hans son inte mycket sämre."

"Min far är troligen den pliktfastaste jag känner."

"Kanske det..."

Klockorna i tornet började slå. Alla som samlats ute på palatsgården började gå mot den stora salen, tinget skulle börja.

-----

Isildur satt framför elden i sin kammare och såg flammorna leka kring veden. Han hade ännu svårt att förstå vad som hännt. Under tingets första dag hade Eferos namngett Elendil som sin efterträdare med omedelbar verkan och de övriga deltagarna hade genast godkännt hans val. Elendil var mycket högt aktad i Midgård och folket i Osgiliath hade alltid varit Amadil trogna. De hadde inte bara godkännt den gamles önskan utan dessutom i sin tur överlämnat sitt stryre till samme man, en anledning att ena styret många väntat länge på. I Elendils frånvaro skulle hans söner dela hans arbete. Isildur svalde hårt. För två månader sedan hade han seglat till midgård som en flyckting och sökt barmhärtighet av de människor som levde här, nu skulle han krönas till deras konung. Han reste sig från sin stol och gick ut i natten, han behövde lite frisk luft.


	16. Kap 16

**Kap 16**

"Jag är rädd...", mumlade Vivianne kort.

"Självklart", svarade Gaylen tyst och fortsatte röra i bägaren framför henne, "Vivanne ska inte oroa sig, det finns ingen smärta, och inte så dålig smak" den lilla kvinnan reste sig smidigt upp och gick fram till Vivanne. Utan att säga ett ord räckte hon fram bägaren.

Vivanne tog emot den med skakande fingrar. Hon såg ner på den tjocka mörka drycken och svalde hårt. "behöver jag dricka allt?"

"Nej, mer än tillräckligt det finns i bägaren, en munfull duger" svarade Gaylen uppricktigt.

Vivianne höjde bägaren och lucktade, innehållet avgav en söt, lite unken lukt som fick henne att kväljas. Hon lyfte blicken och såg på den lilla kvinnan. Gaylen hade satt sig ner vid elden igen betraktande lågorna med ryggen mot henne, lämnande Vivannes kval till henne själv. Vivanne lät bägaren falla tillbaka mot knät igen, hon lade en hand på sin mage och suckade djupt. Hon kunde känna livet, starkare nu än någonsin tidigare.

"Drick Vivianne, drick och du ska bli fri..." Vivanne kände Almarills hand landa på hennes axel. Hon kunde inte förmå sig att se henne i ögonen.

"Fri..." mumlade hon sammanbitet "Förstår du inte... jag kommer aldrig att bli fri... Jag arresterades av konungens män inte så många dagar innan ni och Isildur kom till Armenelos för att befria Hanna… men de låste inte in mig i fängelset utan släpade med mig till soldaternas inkvartering… jag var säker på att de skulle dräpa mig..." hon lyfte blicken mot Almarill och såg henne rakt i ögonen. Almarill kände ett sting av hat från de unga grå ögonen, "och nu..." fortsatte hon sakta "önskar jag inget hälre än att de gjort det i stället… de bollade runt mig mellan borden, deras händer fanns överallt. En man skrek att han skulle se till att jag fick njuta innan jag mötte mitt öde och skulle just släpa med mig till sin bädd när någon gav honom order att stanna." Vivanne svalde hårt. "Jag såg Marwin sitta och äta vid ett av borden, han såg granskande på mig och beordrade mannen att överlämna mig till honom. Han sa att om någon skulle "deflorera prästinnor", så var det han. Han bar mig till sin kammare medan de andra männen hejade på. Han sa att jag skulle tacka min lyckliga stjärna att han fanns i närheten. Att det som nu måste göras inte går att undvika, men att jag skulle få en betydligt mildare behandlingen av honom än av någon av de andra soldaterna… han tvingade sig på mig. Jag försökte att slita mig från honom… men det var omöjligt. Tillslut…"Vivianne stakade sig, orden verkade för djupt inbrända för att kunna färdas till hennes mun. "Han viskade att han skulle ge mig ett barn, så att jag aldrig ska kunna glömma honom… så när han spillde sin säd i mig… så ropade han ut _ditt_ namn."

Almarill kände färgen försvinna från hennes ansikte. Vivianne bar hennes fäger, många hade sagt att de var så lika att de kunde ha varit systrar.

Vivanne reste sig upp och gick fram till eldstaden. "Det är underligt..." mumlade hon tyst "för en liten stund sedan hade jag varit överlycklig om barnet bara försvunnit, men nu..."

Almarill kämpade för att hålla Isarma tillbaka, kraften som bublade upp inom henne var enorm, men hon vägrade släppa fram den. "du måste ta bort det..." mumlade hon sammanbitet "Vad som är avlat i ondska kommer så att förbli..."

"Jag känner ingen ondska i det..." svarade Vivanne tyst.

Gaylen såg upp på Vivianne "För ung är Vivanne, bara ett barn själv... Vivanne måste växa upp innan hon kan hjälpa någon annan göra det." sade hon bestämt.

"Ni förstår inte..."

"Nej... du förstår inte... hela ditt liv kommer att vara bundet till barnet. Du är prästinna, du har svurit en end att tjäna gudarna genom mig. Inget av det här kommer att lämna det här rummet om du gör något åt saken nu. Du är oren, men med tanke på det onda som hänt dig kommer de nog att förlåta... jag kommer inte att bränna in någon stjärna på din panna eller klippa ditt hår" sade Almarill kort.

"Gudarna..." mumalde Vivanne sammanbitet och kramade händerna hårt om bägaren. "Vad har jag inte redan fått uthärda i deras namn! Jag blev hotad, misshandlad, våldtagen, i deras namn... nu vill de att jag dödar mitt barn!" Hon blängde hårt på Almarill och slängde bägaren i elden så glaset krossades mot härden. "NEJ, jag kommer inte att döda mitt barn, jag har offrat nog inför gudarna. Allt jag fått stå ut med har varit för deras skull, för din skull Almarill!"

"Jag är din översteprästinna... du ska göra som du blir tillsagd!" röt Almarill tillbaka, oförmögen att hålla tillbaka Isarma.

"Mina löften var till gudarna, inte till dig! Jag avsäger mig mina löften, hör du det!" Vivanne slet av sig sina halsband och slängde dem i elden.

"Du ska lyda!" vrålade Almarill tillbaka.

"ALDRIG!" skrek Vivanne och stormade ut ur rummet.

Almarill sjönk ihop på golvet framför elstaden och sirrade in i lågorna. "Vad har jag gjort..." mumlade hon tyst. Hon kände Gylens hand landa på hennes axel.

"Elena måste få kontroll" sade hon kort.

"Det är inte mitt utbrott jag ångrar..." sade Almarill tyst "Vivianne bär den börda som skulle ha varit min... vill hon inte ta bort barnet... så behöver hon någonstans att ta vägen..."

Gaylen nickade "säker plats för flickan att föda, i lugn och ro... Gaylen vet var den finns, Gaylen vet"

"Bra... jag ska försöka att blanda mig i så lite som möjligt... men jag vill inte att något ska fattas henne, förstår du det?"

Gaylen nickade "Gaylen förstår Elena..."

Alamrill rynkade pannan. "du vet vad jag heter..."

Den smutsiga kvinnan smög runt Almarill och såg granskande på henne sedan log hon ett snett, klurig, allvetande leende. Hon sträckte ut sitt finger och pekade på den lilla stjärnan på Almrills panna "Stjärna ute, stjärna inne, stjärna i hjärta, stjärna i sinne. Gaylen vet… Elena av Eärendils stjärna… Elena från havet, är ditt namn… ja, varken mer eller mindre…" sen rusade hon iväg.

Almarill slog yllesjalen tätare om sig för att hålla kyla ute. Den klara höga luften skulle troligen rensa hennes tankar, även om de alltid skulle bära ett sting av sorg för Vivanne. Stjärnorna glödde på himlen lika klara som de gjort över Numenor en gång... blott tanken på den ondska som rotat sig i den bördiga jorden fick henne att rysa.

Vid en bänk i trädgården stod en man och betraktade stjärnhimlen. En man hon hade känt igen överallt.

"Kan ni inte sova, mi lord?" undrade hon tyst.

Isildur vände sig mot henne och log. "nej... för mycket har hännt idag"

Almarill nickade "Ni är en konung nu... en konung borde inte stryka omkring om nätterna..."

Isildur brast ut i skratt när han såg hennes retsamma blick. "Så mycket har hännt sedan vi lämnade Númenor... säg mig Almarill, är vi ännu de samma?"

"Kanske..." Almarill steg fram till hans sida och såg up mot himlen. "stärnorna är de samma, varför skulle inte vi vara det?"

Isildur drog en djup suck. "Jag kan inte förneka att jag önskade att du skulle möta mig i kväll..." han tog hennes hand och kramade den hårt. "Du har inte sovit vid min sida sedan vi lämnade skeppet..."

"Om jag inte mins helt fel, var det du som brukade krypa ner hos mig..." svarade Alamrill lite retsamt.


	17. Kap 17

**Kap 17**

Isildur drog en djup suck. Han lutade sig tillbaka och blängde irriterat på högen med papper som låg på hans skrivbord, för en stund var han säker på att den fortsatte att växa trots att han arbetade så fort han bara kunde. Bestämt reste han sig upp och lämnade rummet, han behövde luft.

Torget utanför bostaden vimlade av människor. Det var marknadsdag och för en gång skull stod portarna öppna för folket från byarna att komma och gå som de ville. Isildur upptäckte genast Salman och Grimúr. Jättens eldröda hår sken i solen och hans mullrande skratt steg över de andra rösterna, Grimúr var aldrig mer än steget efter honom.

"Härligt att se eller hur?"

Isildur vände sig mor Eferos som satt på en bänk alldeles utanför bostaden.

Isildur log. "Det är länge sedan jag såg så många glada människor på ett och samma ställe" mumlade han tyst.

"Och snart blir ni deras konung…" Eferos såg forskande på Isildur som sänkte huvudet i en trött suck. Allt pappersarbete som återstod uppenbarade sig i han sinne igen. "Ja, jag antar det…"

Eferos rynkade pannan och steg fram till isildurs sida. "Vad är det som bekymrar er så? Folket har valt er, även om ni inte anser er värdig så gör de det."

"Men hur ska jag kunna försvara dem? Jag kunde inte ens försvara mitt eget folk…"

Eferos nickade förstående. "Men vi har inte välkomnat ondskan som de gjorde. Ni kunde inte ensamma stå emot en sådan svallvåg av Valars vrede"

"Men ni har stått pall här…" Isildur såg ut över folken och blicken föll åter obönhörligen på den rödhårige jätten. "Säg mig Eferos. Varför bor inte allt folk innanför murarna?"

Eferos sneglade på Isildur med ett snett leende. "Osgiliath har en svärm av små byar runt sig, de sköter vårt lantbruk och för med sig grödorna in till staden för att magasineras. Det finns ingen möjlighet att få ihop nog med säd innanför murarna för att mätta hela befolkningen. Men de jag tror du tänker på är de som bor lite längre bort." Eferos sneglade på Isildur som nickade erkännande. "de kallar sig asar och bor i hus av timrat trä en bit utanför stadsgränsen. De har aldrig erkänt oss som deras herrar. Ett primitivt folk som egentligen bara duger till tre saker. Plöja åkrar, dricka öl och slåss. De är mycket kraftfulla kämpar… en bra allians…"

"Om vi ska kunna hålla staden måste vi stå enade och starka… Det har sagts mig att ondskan inte försvann när Númenor sjönk, att den överlevde och har flytt hit. Det kommer att komma en storm över Midgård, och det snart"

"För att asarna ska ställa sig under er måste ni besegra deras ledare i strid."

Isildur svalde hårt. Salman såg ut att växa ännu mer medan han gick mellan stånden nere på torget. "Måste jag slåss mot honom… ensam?"

Eferos nickade. "Asarna har en sed som kallas Eldfängd, det innebär att den nuvarande ledaren och den som utmanar honom om makten möts balanserande på en stock en meter ovanför en brinnande härd av eld, med varsin stör som vapen. Den som faller ner i flammorna först har förlorat"

"Så trevligt…" mumlade isildur och kände hur han blev torr i munnen.

"Om ni vill kan jag omgående sända bud till Asarnas läger och lägga fram utmaningen." sade Eferos uppriktigt "Jag har länge velat att asarna ska förena sig med oss, men jag är en gammal man. Salman hade bara behövt blåsa på mig för att jag skulle falla. Men ni är ung och stark. Tiden har kommit för handling"

Isildur andades ut i en djup suck. "jag antar att Anárion kan överta mitt andsvar om…" orden stakade sig i hans hals, han var tvungen att harkla sig ljudligt för att kunna fortsätta "…saker inte går som planerat?"

Eferos nickade "Budet bör gå iväg innan er kröning, så asarna kan se sin nya konung bestiga tronen"

"Men det är bara en vecka dit!"

Eferos klappade den nervöse isildur på axeln. "Då finns ingen tid att spilla, se till att komma igång med träningen. Jag sänder budet" han gick fram till en ung pojke som stod nedanför palatstrappan och plockade fram en skriftrulle han burit under som rock. "Se till att detta kommer sitt Asarnas by omgående", beordrade han och pojken sprang genast för att hämta sin häst. Isildur stirrade förvånat på den gamle. "det skadar aldrig att vara förberedd" svarade Eferos med ett leende.

Dagen därpå anlände svaret från asarna. Salman Stålhammare godtog utmaningen.


	18. Kap 18

**Kap 18**

Eldarna flammande rytande i Asarnas by. Isildur sköt tillbaka huvan på sin kappa innan han klev av sin häst. Facklor hade ställts upp som en gång fram mitten av byn. Han svalde hårt och så upp mot stjärnorna. "Elbereth vara med mig" mumlade han tyst. Stjärnorna tindrade som vanligt, likt kristaller mot den mörka himlen. Anárion, Almarill och Hanna var inte långt efter honom, liksom stora delar av rådslaget. Isildur drog ett djupt andetag innan han började gå längs den upplysta vägen.

Asarna dansade till trummornas hamrande och slog ölsejdlarna samman i oändliga skålar. Festen hade pågått i ett helt dygn och stora grisar stektes hela över öppna eldar för att mätta gästerna efter kampen. Alla väntade de på att utmanaren skulle komma. Salman satt vid ett bord på en stol klädd med vargskinn och skrattade åt männen och kvinnorna som dansade runt framför honom. Ingen fruktan, inget korn av tvivel gick att hitta i hans röst.

När Isildur uppenbarade sig på torget tystnade musiken, asarna stannade upp och såg på honom. En man vände sig mot Salman och ropade något på ett språk Isildur inte kunde förstå. Salman svarade kort och alla brast ut i skratt. Isildur såg sig frågande omkring. Asarna gick fram till honom och knuffade på honom som om han varit ett litet barn.

Plötsligt hördes ett rop, alla vände sig mot Almarill medan hon steg fram framför Isildur. Hon ropade ett par korta meningar och Asarna backade undan, nästan respektfullt.

"Vad händer?" Undrade Isildur tyst

"De tycker att du är för liten." svarade Almarill tyst "Jag berättade lite om vad du åstadkommit på Númenor för att tysta dem."

Isildur såg på asarnas avvaktande ansiktsutryck och svalde hårt. "exakt vad berättade du?"

"Jag berättade vem du var och att du bland annat störtade Sauron i hans egen tempeleld… jag kan ha överdrivit någon detalj"

Isildur log ett litet leende, hon såg så triumferande ut när hon blängde på Asarna för att sedan ställa sig just bakom honom. Nästan som om hon beskyddade honom. "jag viste inte att du kunde asarnas språk" viskade han medan de började gå mot byns mitt.

"Det finns många saker du inte vet, var tacksam för det" svarade hon kort. Isildur vände sig om och såg på henne. Hennes ögon tycktes glöda i mörkret. Hanna tog sin dotters hand och kramade den hårt. Kraften stack i hennes fingrar, krampaktigt höll hon fast tills dotterns hand slappnade av i hennes. Almarills grå ögon blinkade ansträngt mot hennes. "Kom flicka, låt hos hitta någonstans att sätta oss så snart som möjligt" viskade hon lugnande och lade armen om dottern.

Salman reste sig upp när Isildur steg fram framför honom. "Isildur av Númenor" började han med stark stämma "Är det din fria vilja att utmana mig?"

Isildur såg sig över axeln och mötte Anárions blick, han nickade stöttande. "Det är sanningen" svarade Isildur och försökte låta mäktig.

"Då antar jag den utmaningen!!!"

Asarna jublade och höjde sina stop så ölet skvätte

"Det enda som krävs är skicklighet, att veta när du ska slå till." Isildur nickade mot Grimúr. Han gick runt isildur och kontrollerade så att alla skydd satt som de skulle. Armskydd, bröst och nackskydd och skydd för lår och smalben.

Isildur svalde hårt och såg på elden som flammade under stocken. På andra sidan stod Salman, glatt småpratande med publiken. Det enda skydd han bar var skydd för underarmarna ovanpå den gröna tunikan. Isildur kände på skydden av pressat läder. Det skulle krävas en brutal kraft för att kunna komma igenom det. "Brukar någon bli skadad?" Undrade han tyst.

Grimúr såg upp med ett illmarigt leende "Ja, det är liksom meningen… Salman är stor och stark, men hans balans är inte alltid den bästa. Slå mot baksidan av hans knän, om du vill jämna ut oddsen. Lycka till." Grimúr klappade Isildur på axeln och signalerade till andra sidan, motståndaren var färdig.

Publiken jublade medan Isildur och Salman klättrade upp på stocken. Isildur höll krampaktigt stören med båda händerna och försökte hitta en stadig position att stå i. Salman närmade sig långsamt. Eldens flammande sken fick honom att se ännu större ut, så fort Salman var nära nog tog Isildur chansen och slog mot hans knän. Salman tog ett smidigt språng upp i luften, undvek Isildurs slag och landade på stocken igen med ett brak. Stocken svajade under jättens tyngd. Isildur svalde hårt, han skulle aldrig komma levande ur det här. Han sneglade på Grimúr den mörke mannen nickade försiktigt. Isildur anföll igen, men Salman undvek honom enkelt och mötte upp med att svinga sin stör mot Isildur med sådan kraft att bara vinddraget fick Isildur att vingla. Publiken skrek av förtjusning.

Länge pågick kampen, då och då kastades vatten över kämparna för att kyla ner dem. Isildur kände hur det började värka i benen och knäna darrade av trötthet, Salman verkade besvärande oberörd trots att hans tunika var genomblöt av svett.

Anárion såg sig omkring, asarna jublade av glädje när Salman svingade sin stav igen. Så fick han syn på Grimúr. Den mörke mannen stod stilla och betraktade det hela med viss reservation. Grimúr utbytte en snabb blick med en rödhårig yngling som skötte vattnet på andra sidan av stocken. Denne nickade försiktigt och sökte ögonkontakt med Salman, sen kastade han en spann vatten över honom.

Isildur skakade av trötthet, i ett sista desperat försök samlande han sig och slog staven mot Salmans knän. Jätten började vingla, han släppte staven för att försöka återfå balansen, men det verkade lönlöst. Asarnas store kämpe föll som en fura ner bland flammorna.

Publiken var knäpptyst. Salman rullade fram ur elden och fick genast hjälp av Grimúr att släcka elden som pyrde i hans kläder och hår. Han reste sig upp och såg sig omkring. "Varför denna dödens tystnad!?" ropade han. "Asar! Bröder och systrar! Vi har fått en ny ledare! Hell konung Isildur!!!!!!" så höjde han armarna i en segergest mot Isildur. Nu stämde Asarna in i ropen och larmet steg mot skyarna. Isildur stod flämtande kvar på stocken, han kunde inte förstå hur det gott till, men han hade lyckats! Två Asar kom och hjälpte honom ner från stocken, sedan eskorterade honom fram till det bord där Salman suttit tidigare. Han bjöds mat och dryck och fick hjälp med att ta av sig skydden. Ärad och uppvaktad var asarnas nye konung.

Grimur sneglade på Salman medan de betraktade uppståndelsen på håll "Är du säker på att du gjorde rätt?"

Salman log brett. "Jag är säker, Isildur kommer att bli en bra ledare, jag har stora förhoppningar för honom."

"Jag hoppas du har rätt…"

Salman drog händerna genom sitt blöta hår och såg upp mot himlen. "Oroa dig inte Grimúr, vårt folk behöver det här. Fira med dem i kväll, fira segern. Jag går hem och byter om." så gick han mot sitt hus. Grimúr följde honom med blicken tills han försvann in genom dörren.

Hanna steg in i det timmrade huset och såg sig omkring. Salma stod vid elden och lösgjorde snörningen i tunikan och armskydden. En mörk fläck spred sig sakta ut efter tunikans ena sida. "Låt mig hjälpa er" sade hon tyst och steg fram emot honom.

Salman vände sig mot henne med en förbryllad blick "Vad gör du här"

"Isildur skickade mig" svarade hon uppriktigt. "Han vill inte att hans främste kämpe ska vara utan vård."

"Så han skickade dig, my lady?"

"Ja" svarade hon kort. "så, sitt ner och låt mig hjälpa dig"

Salman satte sig lydigt ner och lät Hanna snöra av armskydden och dra tunikan över hans huvud. Musklerna i hans hårda kropp spelade under huden. En väv av ljusa ärr letade sig över hela hans överkropp, i eldens ljus verkade de nästan silverskimrande. Hanna slog blicken i golvet och gick runt honom för att kunna se såret i hans sida bättre.

"Du behöver sys" muttrade hon tyst.

"Det är bara en skråma…" svarade han med ett snett leende.

Hanna blängde på honom och plockade upp nål och tråd ur en liten ränsel hon bar med sig. Hon gick fram till elden och tände eld på en tunn sticka. Sakta och noga lät hon lågan leka över nålen för att desinfektera den. "Så, sitt still nu" mumlade hon och gick fram till Salman igen. Han suckade besvärat när hon började sy igen såret, men satt lydigt kvar och lät henne sy färdigt.

"Har ni någon tvätterska som kan ta hand om tunikan" undrade hon medan hon skar av tråden.

"Ja" svarade han kort. Han vred sig om och såg på såret. "Det ser bra ut, tackar" hans gröna ögon blickade glatt ner mot henne

"Du får tacka Isildur" mumlade Hanna kort.

"Det ska jag" han reste sig upp och gick för att hämta en ren tunika. Hanna plockade snabbt ihop sina saker och gick ut i natten igen. Den kyliga luften slog mot hennes ansikte, svalkande. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och gick för att hitta Almarill.


	19. Kap 19

**Kap 19**

Salman drog den rena tunikan över huvudet och gick ut i natten. Eldarna sprakade ännu och borden flödade av festligheter. Folket firade. Han log och slog sig ner på första bästa lediga plats. Genast blev han erbjuden ett stop, han tömde det till botten utan att tveka.

"Lämna oss!" Isildur stirrade på Salman.

Han såg upp och mötte den grå blicken hos hans nye konung. Vid dennes sida satt Anárion, de båda bröderna utbytte en kort menade blick innan Isildur reste sig och stegade fram till Salman. "Jag besegrade er inte, ni lade er för mig! Min bror såg allt!"

"Det här är varken rätt tid eller plats min konung…" mumlade Salman tyst.

Isildur såg på männen som satt runt omkring Salman, många av dem bar ett egendomligt leende och de utbytte menande blickar. "Det här är inte rent spel! Jag kräver att få möta dig igen!"

Salman ställde sig upp och såg ner på Isildur "Min konung, ni kommer aldrig att få veta hur väl jag kämpade… ty jag kommer aldrig att lyfta min hand mot er igen." så bugade han djupt och sjönk ner på knä "er tjänare, in i döden och åter, om ni så ber mig."

Isildur kände hur färgen vek från hans kinder. Den kraftfulle kämpen Salman Stålhammare knäböjde för hans fötter. "Res dig… "mumlade han tyst "Res dig du främste bland mina kämpar, härold av mitt hus. Res dig och tag plats vid mitt bord."

Salman reste sig upp och log. "Det ska bli en ära"

Folkets röster steg medan Salman följde Isildur fram till honnörsbordet. Jätten höjde armarna och folket i byn jublade. Isildur log och vinkade han med. "Jag kommer aldrig att bli deras konung…" mumlade han tyst.

"Det kommer du vist, men betänk Isildur. Asarna är ett folk av traditioner. De kommer inte följa dig om du inte ärar deras seder." svarade Salman lika diskret. De satte sig ner, fattade varsitt stop och skålade ljudligt. Salman tömde sitt i ett svep. Isildur kämpade allt han kunde men lyckades inte riktigt med samma bedrift. Salman log, lutade sig tillbaka och sneglade på Almarill och Hanna. De båda kvinnorna satt inte långt därifrån "Så, min nye konung… vilken av de fagra damer ni fört med er ska jag kalla min drottning?"

Isildur såg på Almarill och Hanna. Almarill såg upp från sitt fat och mötte Isildurs blick med ett litet leende. Isildur drog en djup suck och riktade åter sin uppmärksamhet mot ölstopet. "Ingen av dem. De två är mina tjänare, jag har ingen hustru."

"Tjänare…" Salman fattade ett köttstycke från ett fat och skar en rejäl bit, han tuggade fundersamt en stund, sedan log han ett brett leende. "…man till man, Isildur. Hur många barn har de givit er?"

Isildur satte ölet i halsen och började hosta frenetiskt. "Inga! Jag talade nyss om att jag inte har någon hustru."

"Ni behöver inte ha någon hustru för att ha barn min konung. Barn är naturens största gåva till människan. Själv har jag femton födda och två till på väg. Ja vist ja, jag höll på att glömma, jag har ett till, men hon finns i Miracells tempel. Ingen man vid sina sinnens full bruk skulle göra anspråk på en prästinnas barn, men jag har sett henne och hon kan inte ha någon annan far."

"Din hustru måste vara mycket ung…" mumlade Isildur tyst.

"Jag har ingen hustru…"

"Ingen hustru! Och femton barn till ditt namn! Hur många är deras mödrar om jag får fråga?"

"Tolv, underbara kvinnor. Tretton om man räknar med den söta prästinnan som sändes till min när jag blev hövding över det här folket. Jag ska sända bud till templet i morgon, be att de skickar någon men svart hår och grå ögon…"

Isildur såg förfärat på Salman. "Nej, nej ,nej! Tänk inte ens på det! Tretton kvinnor? Det finns inte ord att utrycka min upprördhet! Jag tänker aldrig… vad är det för hedniska gudar ni ärar på det sättet?"

Salman såg oförstående på Isildur. "Ceremonin kallas "_ett äktenskapet till landet_". Ni ger er själv till det land ni svär att tjäna, i era gudars ära, precis som mina. Folket kommer inte att respektera er om ni inte ärar deras seder."

Isildur ställde ifrån sig stopet och suckade djupt. "Jag kan inte, Salman, jag skulle ge mitt första barn, _min arvinge_, till de höga templen…"

Salman skrattade högt. "Vilken konung vi har fått! Hell dig Isildur! En man väl över tjugofem år utan varken barn eller hustru! Hell dig, vår jungfrukonung från Númenor!"

Isildur såg sig förnärmat omkring. "Jag sa inte att så var fallet, jag har fått min "_träning_". Men jag har i alla fall vett nog att inte sätta barn till världen. Att låta mer än en kvinna bära ens barn är barbariskt, så väl för barnen som kvinnorna."

"Barbariskt!" Salman flög på fötter och blängde hårt på Isildur. "_Ni_ har mage att kalla mig en barbar? Jag är inte den man som tjänar en konung som reser till dess stränder på skepp fulla av hat. Jag är inte den man som tjänar en konung som reser hit för att ta våra kvinnor och rycka våra nyfödda ur deras vaggor. Bara för att dräpa dem i sina mörka tempel, i ära av en gud som aldrig visar sin uppskattning. Ni kallar mig barbar, för att jag delar en av livets största gåvor, delikataste och mest kärleksfulla handlingar, med mer än en kvinna… ni borde se över ert eget hus innan ni talar."

"Vi seglar inte under denne konung! Vi har lämnat hans hus."

"Men det gjorde ni för blott en liten tid sedan… min far försökte skydda det här folket under de tjugo sista åren av hans liv. Jag har följt hans fotspår så länge jag kan minnas."

Salman vände sig om och stormade ut i skogen. Isildur såg efter honom och skämdes otroligt mycket för vad han sagt. Han skulle just gå och be om förlåtelse när Grimúr stoppade honom. "Nej, min konung, låt honom vara ensam en stund. Salman hade en gång en hustru och hans födda barn är sjutton till antalet. En av er konungs trupper anföll vår by och tog dem till templet vid havet, ruinen ni såg där ni förankrade ert skepp. Han kunde inte rädda dem. Hon förblödde i hans armar, skuren av offerprästens kniv för att blöda ut så långsamt som möjligt. Barnen hade bränts, de var blott ett och tre år gamla."

"Jag visste inte, kunde inte ana…"

"Den inre styrka som hindrade honom från att dräpa er är större än jag tror ni kan tänka er. Númenoarer har fått honom att se rött sedan dess."

"Jag känner hans sorg. Min mor förlorades på samma sätt som hans hustru."

Grimúr skakade på huvudet. "När ni får en egen hustru kommer ni att förstå, sorgen är långt ifrån den samma. Min ärade hustru avled även hon den dagen, men inte på samma brutala sätt. Må hon vila i frid."

"Jag har varit snubblande nära att förlora allt jag håller kärt, Grimúr. Jag har sett mitt land gå under. I mitt hjärta kan jag känna tumultet i hans inre."


End file.
